


Take Me With You

by greeny1710



Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Belts, Car Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Daniel Ricciardo being The Best Boyfriend, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gags, Handcuffs, Honestly this is basically pure smut, Lazy Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping, Spanking, Subdrop, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: It's Max and Dan's first anniversary, and Daniel has some plans for how best to treat his boy.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594924
Comments: 112
Kudos: 163





	1. Friday Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **pinkquill22** mentioned on Chapter 1 of my The Kinky Adventures of Max and Dan that _Dan must have something really special planned for their anniversary._
> 
> I had every intention of making this fic fit into that series. And clearly it's now a standalone. I figured that if it was going to be as long as this, it deserved to be it's own fic😂
> 
> Dan and Max are really out here just making me write smut through isolation aren't they? We love it. So yeah, enjoy their first anniversary. It's the smutty happiness these two deserve. 
> 
> Also, I just wanted to make a note: I have changed Max and Charles' birthday. Because they are twins in this verse, I didn't want to look like I was playing favourites by picking one birthday over the other, and so instead I counted the middle date between them and made their birthday the 8th October. Yes I'm that kind of writer. Fight me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it my sinful friends ;)
> 
> (and I promise I'll get back to the Valewis Happy Ever After soon, I just...really needed to write this haha)

Having their anniversary and Max’s birthday fall within a couple of days of each other meant that Dan knew he had to treat his boy and he had to treat him good.

Not only was it their one year anniversary, but Max was turning 18 in the same week. He was finally going to be a legal adult and Dan knew he’d have to be a bit more careful about giving into Max’s exhibitionism kink now that they were both legal adults and couldn’t get away with a slap on the wrist by the police (and they also 100% would not use Seb’s connections to get out of anything, that was a line Max refused to cross). But fuck was Dan excited to be able to have his boy on his arm and take him where he had planned. 

“Do you want to go away for a couple days?” Dan asked over FaceTime a couple weeks before the dates fell. 

“When?”

“Either the weekend before or the weekend after your birthday. Our anniversary is on the Monday and your birthday is on the Thursday, so we can do either the weekend of the 2nd and go before those two events, or go the 9th and go after your 18th.”

Max thought about it for a moment and then smiled.

“After, let’s do the 9th, then you can buy me a drink as well,” Max smirked.

“Who says I’m buying you anything?”

“I’ll be 18, I expect to be spoilt,” Max grinned, biting at his thumb and sending Dan’s eyes dark and dangerous.

“Oh baby, I’ve got big plans for you, don’t you worry your pretty little head my darling, I’ll treat you so well.”

“Where you gonna take me?” Max grinned, smiling at Dan through the screen. 

“I’ll pick you up on the Friday, okay? And I’ll drive us to where we’re going, I want to treat you and surprise you and I can’t do that if I tell you, can I, princess?”

“Will you at least tell me what kind of clothes I need?”

Daniel nodded.

“I can’t wait to take you out baby, going to take you somewhere fancy for dinner and get you all dressed up in a suit for me.”

“I hope your tie is going to come in handy afterwards.”

“Depends if you’re a good boy or a brat,” Daniel grinned.

“And what will you do if I’m naughty, Dan?” Max asked, biting his lip.

“I’ll fuck you against the window and make you scream as you come so hard the hotel kicks you out for noise complaints.”

Max groaned and brought his hand down to palm at his dick through his pyjamas at the idea. 

“I can’t wait to spend the whole weekend with you,” Daniel told him softly, “Just you and me, going to take you exploring and then at night treat you like the prince you are.”

“Can you not be cute when you’re making me hard?” Max laughed, but his smile was soft and Daniel had never been so in love with him.

“Do you want me to get you off?” Dan asked.

“Nah, I’ll deal with it later. I want to talk to you normally for a bit instead.”

“Did I give you permission to get yourself off later though?”

“Dan I swear to god if you say no I will choke you.”

“Later darling, we’re talking about you right now.”

Max glared down the call and Dan smiled sweetly back. 

“Anyway, baby, tell me what you’re up to.”

Max shook his head slightly and pushed his laptop forward to lay on his stomach. He smiled down the call and Dan listened as Max started to regale the latest news from school. Dan was glad to be done with sixth form, glad to be away and in university instead. But seeing Max’s face light up as he talked about his friends and what he did in lessons made Dan want to do it all over again, to repeat those two years of sixth form and have Max by his side again. Dan had only been moved into university for six days, and yet he was already missing Max every single day. 

“I miss you,” Dan whispered.

“I can’t wait to see you again,” Max replied.

“Two more weeks baby boy, and then you’ll be in bed with me all weekend.”

“I can’t wait,” Max promised.

“I’m going to spoil you rotten.”

Max grinned and flushed under Dan’s watching eyes. 

“You are the best thing to ever happen to me,” Dan told him just to see the blush rise.

“Feeling’s mutual, love.”

Dan settled down again and watched Max talk, their voices soft as they exchanged quiet words about their new worlds.

Two more weeks.

Two more weeks before Dan had Max back in his arms.

14 days.

336 hours.

He could do this.

——

Dan stood anxiously waiting, leaning against the bonnet of the car as he waited for Max to come out of the gate.

He’d waited so long and as he saw the dark blonde hair coming up the walkway, Dan’s heart stopped in excitement. It had been only about three weeks since he’d last seen Max in person but fuck he’d missed Max a lot and now seeing him in the flesh had all the fear and unease run from his body.

“Hey baby,” Dan murmured, catching Max’s wrist as he came out of the school gate, his head down, focusing on his phone, and not paying attention to his surroundings.

“Dan!” Max shouted in surprise, jumping into his arms and holding him tight as he mumbled, “Oh my god I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you more, Maxy.”

Max pressed his mouth to Dan’s, kissing him as hard as humanly possible. The two of them were so caught up in their own world that they didn’t hear the jeers of Max’s classmates, didn’t hear as people cheered and laughed at Daniel snaking his hands down Max’s body and pulling his hips in to press against Dan’s own. 

“Put my lad down, Daniel.”

Daniel broke away from the kiss and smiled at Kimi. Kimi winked at him as he passed across Max’s backpack of stuff that he’d left at home, and Max passed across his schoolbag to be taken home. 

“Have a good time you two, and be safe.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Max murmured, stepping out of Dan’s arms and hugging him tight. 

Kimi kissed his forehead and as Max fell back to Dan’s side, he smirked at Dan.

“Bring him back in one piece, yeah?”

“I’m promising nothing,” Dan laughed, slipping his hand into the back pocket of Max’s jeans and squeezing his ass ever so slightly. 

“I’ll bring him back for Sunday evening if that’s still okay?”

Kimi nodded and with a final nod at the two, walked back to the car where Charles was waiting to go home.

“Get in the car, beautiful, we’re going exploring,” Dan told Max, pressing a kiss to his cheek and pushing him towards the car. 

“Are you going to tell me where it is we are going yet? Or am I going to be suffering forever until you tell me?”

“Get in the fucking car, Max,” Daniel laughed, climbing in himself and staring as he waited for Max.

Eventually Max climbed in after him and stared at Dan as he started the car. 

“You look so fucking hot,” Max moaned as he took in what Daniel was wearing. 

Daniel looked across and smirked before he pressed down on the clutch and started driving them away. 

He’d deliberately dressed in a way that he knew got Max hot and heavy. 

“I told you I’d treat you baby,” Daniel told him.

“You didn’t tell me you were going to dress like that though.”

“I’m just dressed how I normally would, you need to stop being a horny little shit.”

“So you’re admitting that you wore that get-up knowing it would make me hard for you?”

“It’s not my fault you get off on seeing me wear clothes, Maxy, normally it’s the other way around. You’re meant to get off on seeing your boyfriend not wearing clothes, you’re the one who gets off on me _wearing_ clothes.”

“You’re literally wearing the outfit you wore on our first date, and you’re expecting me to _not_ get off on it? You’re a dick,” Max laughed. 

Daniel looked across briefly and smirked, winking at his boyfriend and running his hand over Max's thigh for a moment. 

“Do you remember what I told you on our first date?” Daniel asked, smiling as Max placed his hand back onto the gear stick.

“That I don’t have to be nervous around you and that you’ve always got me?”

“And I promised to stay anywhere with you forever,” Daniel reminded him, “This last year, it’s been amazing, and you’ve been the single best thing to ever happen to me. You’re the most perfect boyfriend in the world and I can’t believe I get to spend this time with you.”

“You make everything better, Dan,” Max turned in his seat to look at him and if Dan wasn’t currently driving them, he’d lean across and kiss that soft smile off Max’s lips. “I spoke to my doctor the other day.”

“I didn’t know you had an appointment?” Dan frowned. 

“It was about my meds, the anxiety ones,” Max told him, “And she said I’m doing really good, and she doesn’t think I’m going to need to stay on the dosage I’m on and so I can start to reduce it. If I start getting really anxious around exam time again, then I’ll have to go back up, but she said that whatever was going on in my life, it was clearly having a good impact. You’re that good impact.”

“Seriously? Fuck, Max, I’m so happy for you,” Dan grinned, “And you’re okay with that?”

“Yeah, I’m over the fucking moon about it. I know we talked about it, but to actually hear that things are okay and I don’t need to be worrying about them, I feel so much better, Dan. And I know we talk a lot about it but having you around, being able to talk to you and have you be stupid and love me, it makes it all go quiet and I can’t thank you enough for showing me how to not be scared of the world.”

“You were doing that yourself anyway, baby, you just needed a little helping hand sometimes.”

“You did that, you gave me what I needed. When I thought I was going to drown under everything happening with Charles and everything happening with Dad and Isä, I was scared things were going to get dark again. But you stopped it, and I know I said all of this on our anniversary, but I just really fucking love you and you make every single day better than the day before.” 

“Maxy,” Dan smiled, his eyes a little watery, “I love you a hell of a lot. I couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else by my side. You’re everything, baby boy, and I can’t wait to spend this weekend getting to love you with no distractions.”

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” Max reminded him, and Dan laughed at his cheeky grin.

“I’m taking you to one of your most favourite places in the world,” Dan told him.

“This isn’t the route to your bedroom?” 

Daniel laughed at Max’s quick response.

“God you’re fucking cheeky this afternoon.”

“And yet you’re the one who fell in love with me,” Max shrugged, “Are we going to London?”

“I know I spend all my time here now, but-”

“You remembered it’s one of the places where I feel at home,” Max interrupted.

“I couldn’t exactly get you over to Holland for a couple of days, and so this was the next best bet,” Dan shrugged, blush rising on his cheeks, “I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything better, but I just wanted to do something to take you away without you being too far from home.”

“You could take me to your bedroom back home and I’d love it. The fact that you’re doing this, Dan, I really love it. Thank you,” Max told him, rubbing his fingers over Daniel’s hand, “You’re the sweetest, kindest boyfriend in the world, and when we get into the hotel room, I’m going to get on my knees and show you just how much I love both you, and that outfit.”

“You’re back on your outfit kink, huh?” Dan laughed.

“You in a leather jacket and ripped skinny jeans? Yeah, I’m back on my outfit kink.”

Daniel briefly looked across and he saw the way that Max’s eyes had darkened and his pupils blown until there was nothing more than a sliver of sky blue and dark, dangerous depths of deceit were staring back at him. 

“And just how are you going to do that?” Daniel asked, breathless and his hands tightening on the steering wheel as he tried to focus on the roads and not his boyfriend staring at him like he was about to jump him at any moment. 

“I’m going to push you against the door, and then I’ll drop to my knees. I’m going to press my mouth to the outline of your cock through your jeans, because we both know you’ll be hard enough by that stage that I’ll be able to see how hard and hot and heavy you are for me, and my mouth will be watering because you know I love choking on your dick, wetting your jeans because that’s all I’m good for, just a cock warmer for you, aren’t I? 

“And when you’re a moaning, incoherent mess, I’ll run my fingers along the waistband of your jeans and scrape my fingernails across the skin just above your dick, until you’re moaning and writhing, ordering me to get on with it. But I won’t. You tease me all the time, don’t you, Danny? And I think you deserve to feel some of what I do. To feel the intense screaming pain of wanting to feel the person you love just touch you, to feel their skin against yours, and to know that you can’t get it yet.”

Dan was hard and pulsing in his jeans, biting his lip as Max’s voice dropped sinfully low.

“Will you let me get off, Max?”

“Maybe,” Max shrugged, “I’ll wrap my lips around you eventually and suck at the head, my teeth scraping ever so slightly because as much as you scream in pain, you’re a sadist, you love it when I do that. You love being able to take complete control of my mouth and just use me like a fucking toy, don’t you?”

“Your mouth is so fucking filthy, baby,” Dan told him, thankful that there was a red light so he could close his eyes for a second and focus on his breathing.

“But I won’t let you do that, not yet. I’m in charge for this. I want to show you just how grateful I am that I get to love you every single day, and I want to reward you for all the wonderful things you do for me. I’ll suck on the head and lap up every little bit of precum that leaks from you like I’m a starved man, being fed on nothing but your come and your cock. And when I tell you that you can, you can wrap your hands around my head and thrust into me, letting me taking you down into my throat and choking on you, gagging and screaming for breath and all the while I’ll still be the one in charge.”

“Maxy,” Daniel moaned, “Please.”

“Do you want to come, Daniel?”

“Yes,” he groaned.

“Hold it. You’re nearly there, baby, be a good boy for me now, won’t you?”

“Sinful little bastard,” Dan hissed, gritting his teeth and trying to focus on anything but the pulsing orgasm building in his lower body. 

“And when you want to come, I’m going to pull off completely. I’m going to squeeze your cock so tight it’ll be like you never even wanted to come, and you’ll be screaming at me to give it back to you. And if you’re good, I’ll suck you back into my mouth, slowly working you with my fingers before I let you come all over me, make me yours and mark me up, paint me a picture that no one would ever want to buy. Make sure everyone knows I’m yours and that no one will ever be able to do that to me but you. Because I’m yours, and you’re mine. And that means your come is mine, doesn’t it? I get to control this because I get you, don’t I?”

“Max, please, just let me come now.”

“You’re still driving, Dan.” Max pointed out, making sure that Daniel could tell that he was palming himself through his jeans.

“Get your hands off yourself, you little prick,” Daniel ordered. 

“And what if I don’t?”

“Then you won’t just get my tie around your wrists,” Daniel told him, “You’ll get your own tied around your mouth as payback for you being a dirty little fucker with a dirty little mouth.”

Max moaned and dipped his hand into his jeans, squeezing himself through his boxers.

“How long until we get there?” Max asked.

“Five more minutes, baby boy, just keep talking for five more minutes then you’re free to do whatever you want.”

Max smiled and undid the button on his jeans.

“I always imagine, every time I touch myself, what you’ll do to me when you find out I touch myself without your permission. I imagine it’s your fingers wrapped around me, edging me towards freedom and yet nothing ever matches up to the feeling of your hand around me. Your hands are so fucking hot, did you know that? Your fingers are so long and your hands are so broad, every time you cradle my face in your hands I think about how hard I’d scream if I ever felt your hands on my ass, smacking me and marking me up to be yours. I think you’d leave me red and pained enough that I couldn’t wear clothes without it killing me, wouldn’t you? You’d put me in a situation where I could only sit on your lap like a good boy and beg for you to take care of me and all the while my ass would be flaming like I’m sat on the devil’s lap. That’s what my brother calls you, you know? You’re the devil. I think he’s right. You’re positively evil and I fucking love it.”

“If I’m the devil that makes you my angel. The devil needs his angel,” Dan told him. 

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be, but what I want you to be right now is the guy who gets me off because I’m so hard that I’m going to leak all over my jeans and you’ll have to explain to the receptionist that you’ve got a boyfriend who disobeys you.”

“Don’t worry baby, they already know,” Daniel winked and Max flushed red.

Max may be the one controlling Daniel’s orgasm right now, but Dan was the one who was in charge of the whole situation. He could end Max’s reign with just a few simple words and yet he hadn’t because he liked giving him the impression that he could be the one to dominate. But he never would be. No matter how much he thought he could, Max screamed to be the one told what to do, to be the one controlled and ordered around and moved as though he was nothing more than a pleasure tool for Daniel. He wasn’t, and he never would be, but Max got off heavily on the idea of simply being used for Daniel’s pleasure, and he wasn’t about to stop that dream any time soon. 

“What do you mean they know?”

“You’ll see when we get to the hotel baby boy.”

Max dropped his head back onto the headrest and stared at Daniel. 

“I hate you.”

“Get your fingers off your cock before I shove them down your throat instead,” Daniel answered in lieu of an actual response. 

“And what if I don’t?”

“Then I’ll fuck you in the parking lot until you’re screaming and I simply won’t let you come for the entirety of this weekend. And believe me, Maxy, you don’t want that.”

Max groaned and pulled his hand free. Daniel had never said anything about not touching him, however, and he realised that to be his first error when Max leaned across and starting palming him instead.

Dan wrenched his hand down and captured Max’s fingers, bending them back slightly but not actually hurting him.

“Don’t be fucking naughty, princess, or you won’t get your present.”

“I don’t need a present, I just need your cock.”

“God you sound like such a whore right now,” Dan told him.

“All for you, Dan, all for you.”

Dan kept a hold of Max’s fingers until he needed his other hand, and then he slapped them down onto Max’s thigh and ordered him to keep them there. Daniel quickly reversed into the parking spot and cut the engine, and before he could even breathe Max was undoing their seatbelts and climbing across as best he could into Daniel’s lap. 

It basically amounted to Max sitting sideways with his back against the driver door and his legs stretched across so that his feet were against the passenger door, but Daniel didn’t care. He moaned at the weight of Max in his lap and urgently pulled him down into a kiss. Neither of them thought about the fact that they were in public, albeit in Dan’s car but glass is transparent, and so everyone that walked past was about to get live action porn because there was two horny idiots making out in a car like teenagers.

Well, admittedly they were teenagers, but still. 

They were eighteen, they could’ve been smarter.

Max wiggled in Dan’s lap, putting pressure against his cock and wrapping his hands around Daniel’s neck, and pressing his palms there hard. 

Daniel could feel a wetness on Max’s fingers and he quickly pulled them around to his mouth, lapping up the little bits of wetness and causing Max to moan and writhe even more than he already was.

“Come for me, baby, just come, let me take care of you,” Daniel whispered, pressing kisses to the tips of Max’s fingers.

Max came quickly after, shaking slightly but just enough that it sent Dan over the edge too and they were both quickly heavy breathing messes. Their breath was filling up the car and making the windows steam up as they laughed into each other’s mouths.

“Yeah, I told myself I wasn’t going to let you convince me to have car sex, and yet, we haven’t even been together an hour and we’ve already had a sexual encounter in the car.”

“I mean, technically you haven’t broken that rule to yourself because the rule was no car sex. And technically, I never saw your dick, so we didn’t break a rule,” Max grinned.

“God you’re a lawyer’s son,” Daniel laughed, kissing Max’s cheek and hugging him tight.

“And on that note, I will remind you again, stop talking about my dad when we’ve just done anything remotely sexual, you really kill the mood.”

“I dunno, I think the fact that we’ve both got come stains on your jeans just really reignites the passion, you know?” Daniel grinned, and Max laughed.

“For fucks sake,” he laughed, rolling his eyes before ducking down and capturing Dan’s lips again, “I forgot how fucking infuriating you are.”

“Still your most favourite person on the planet.”

“I dunno, Charles’ boy is pretty hot.”

“He fucking what?” Daniel said, his voice dropping and raising an eyebrow at Max.

Max gulped but there was a hint of a smile playing at his lips and Daniel had never wanted to fuck his boyfriend more.

“You’re on thin fucking ice, _boy_.”

“Then knock me under it,” Max responded, a shiver going down his spine at the ice cold nature of Dan's voice and the term combined.

And Dan was about to. Turns out Max needed reminding just who it was that he belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 coming asap bc I have no self control
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr at 3303andmore if you want to shout at me


	2. Friday Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin. Pure sin.
> 
> And way more kink.
> 
> These boys have fun.
> 
> I hope you do too :)

Max clutched onto Dan’s hand as they walked into the hotel. Max’s heart was racing with nerves, excitement and pure arousal.

Daniel had said the hotel would already know that Max was disobedient. 

How?

What was this place?

It seemed perfectly normal. There were smartly dressed men and women walking through the lobby, talking away on smartphones and tapping away on another. The receptionist was polite and well dressed. The lobby didn’t seem to indicate anything abnormal.

Max had been asked to show his ID and he’d handed it over without question, before he was allowed to follow Daniel up to the room.

“What is this place?” Max asked, frowning as he stumbled after Dan.

“Promise you won’t freak out..” Daniel whispered as they entered the elevator, crowding Max back against the side.

“Why would I freak out?”

“What if I told you this was an adults only hotel...”

“Yeah? That’s normal.”

“No, Maxy,” Daniel said, licking a stripe up Max’s neck and biting his ear lightly, “I mean _adults_ only.”

Max frowned as Daniel repeated the words, and he pulled back to stare at Dan, hoping for further clarification before he suddenly realised.

“As in like, a sex hotel?”

“Yeah, kind of,” Dan nodded slowly, “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, I mean, I think so? I don’t really know what it entails to be honest so I can’t be upset or anything when I don’t really get it.”

“It’s pretty standard, it’s just that there’s also options for you to go and see ‘shows’, be part of shows and stuff.”

“With other people?”

“It doesn’t have to be. You can be on your own or with one person or whatever. You don’t have to do any of it, if you don’t want. But I also knew that this is the one place where when I make you scream all weekend, no one will kick us out for it. If anything, they might ask you scream louder.”

Max moaned at the idea of people listening in. Not being able to see anything but hear precisely what it was that Daniel could do to him, to send him screaming into a world of submission and payment for him. 

“So people could watch you fuck me if I wanted?”

“There’s a possibility yeah, but I think for the first time we’re in a place like this, let’s just take it slow, alright? We don’t have to dive in head first, do we? Let’s test the waters first.”

Max nodded and pressed close to Daniel again. Daniel slotted their mouths together and let Max rut against him, the cold spots where they’d both come in their boxers sending goosebumps through their skin. Daniel dropped his hands into the back pocket of Max’s sinfully tight jeans and stuck his leg between Max’s, giving him something to play against as he grew hard again.

“Oops, sorry lads,” someone said as they came into the elevator. Neither Max nor Daniel had heard the elevator stop.

Max tried to pull away, tried to disconnect himself from Dan in embarrassment for getting caught. However Dan didn’t let him.

“Did I say you can fucking stop?” Dan hissed, dragging Max back in and pressing his hard on against Max’s. “You’re mine, sweetheart, show the fuckers that you are.”

Max moaned and bent his head to the side, letting Daniel bite down on his neck and mark him up. Max didn’t see, his eyes closed in bliss, but as Daniel kept squeezing his ass and biting his neck, the man who had joined them in the elevator was watching them, never breaking eye contact with Daniel. 

“He’s mine,” Daniel warned, and the man held his hand up placatingly. 

It didn’t stop him from dragging his eyes over Max’s legs and fixing his eyes on the beautiful roundness of Max’s ass. 

Max dragged Dan’s head up, panting heavily as he murmured, 

“Kiss me.”

Daniel pressed their mouths together noisily, drinking in the sounds of Max’s panting moans and stealing every inch of air that had made its home in Max’s lungs. Their make out was noisy and messy, tongues sliding together dirtily and Daniel was so fucking hard for Max, for trusting him enough to get off with him in an elevator. 

Saliva was decorating their chins with the messy nature of the kiss, and when the elevator dinged with their floor, Daniel pulled back. Max’s cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were flooded with arousal, spit pooling on his lips and chin as he drank in the heavy air. 

If Dan had to guess, he’d say that Max currently had no idea where he was. He was that far gone into sub-space that all he was thinking about was Dan. Max shoved his hand down Daniel’s trousers, resting his fingers around his cock and his own hips jerking at the lack of release and contact with Dan.

“Pleasure doing business with you lads,” the man said, and Dan flicked his eyes down to see that he had his hand in his trousers.

“Pleasure was all his,” Dan nodded, flicking his head to Max, “He’s a good boy.”

“You’ve got him well trained.”

Dan smiled and Max preened under the praise. 

“Sir, sir, please, I wanna come,” Max whimpered, tugging on Dan to try and get him to leave the elevator, “I’m a good boy, please let me come, Sir.”

Dan gave a final nod of acknowledgement to the man and dragged Max out. Max never once released his hold of Dan’s cock and he shuffled along beside him.

“You were a very good boy there, Max, I’m very proud of you,” Daniel told him, wrapping his arm around Max’s waist so they could walk down the corridor more easily, “But when we get in, I want you to get yourself ready, okay? And don’t you dare touch your cock before I tell you you can.”

Max moaned and nodded.

“And stop fucking moaning. If I hear one more noise out of you..”

Dan didn’t need to say what he’d do as Max’s eyes rolled shut and he bit his lip to keep in the moan of pleasure. 

Dan kept rubbing Max’s side, his fingers making their way under his shirt and pressing against the clammy skin. Max’s skin was burning hotter than the sun, scorching Dan with the heat of his arousal. 

“Such a good boy,” Daniel praised, smiling gently at Max as he swiped the keycard to get in.

“Dan,” Max moaned.

Instantly he tensed. His eyes went wide and his breath started coming out in heavy panic (that Dan knew wasn’t actually a panic attack but was more panic arousal at what Dan was going to do to him) as he realised he’d made a noise without Dan’s permission. 

“What the fuck did you just say?”

Max pulled his lips into his mouth, trembling under the weight of his jaw trying to keep him from getting in further trouble. 

Dan gripped Max’s jaw in his forefinger and thumb, pressing them tight to the side of his lips and his other fingers curling hard under his chin.

“Did you make a fucking noise?”

Max stared at the fiery anger in Dan’s eyes and quickly closed his own. Fuck, if he kept staring at Dan, he was going to come on the spot. He loved when Dan got angry at him for being disobedient, and after his display in the car where he’d tried to take control, he knew he was in for some serious punishment for talking when he wasn’t allowed to. 

Dan pushed the door open fully and threw Max in. Max didn’t have time to catch himself before he was crashing to the floor, Daniel towering over him as he lay on the floor, the outline of his cock prominent in his tight jeans. In his black jeans and black leather jacket and black t-shirt, Daniel looked dangerous.

And, fuck, was Max aroused. 

“Get undressed and learn some fucking manners. If you’re not behaving yourself by time I get back, you’ll be in serious trouble, do you understand?”

Max nodded shakily.

Daniel quickly knelt down and ran his hand over Max’s cheek.

“You good?”

“Painfully aroused,” Max grinned, “But I’m really good. Keep doing it.”

Dan’s eyes darkened again, and he shoved Max back down onto the floor. 

“I’m getting your stuff. Behave yourself, princess.”

Max bit back a moan and nodded. His head felt like lead but he knew he had to make Daniel even the slightest bit proud or this evening could end with Max still having a raging hard on and Daniel’s cock down his throat and that be it. He’d never get to feel Daniel’s hands on his skin or his long fingers in his ass, or most importantly, he wouldn’t get fucked until he was screaming.

Max quickly undressed, pulling his jumper and shirt off and leaving them folded in the corner. Next he pulled his jeans off and placed them on top, followed by his shoes at the side, his socks placed inside them. Max took a deep breath before sliding his boxers down his legs and placing them on top of the pile. 

Max dropped to his knees in the middle of the floor, shifting slightly as he got used to sitting there. Daniel hadn’t specified if he wanted Max on his knees or or ass, and Max hoped he wouldn’t be disappointed. He rocked up so that he was sat back on his legs, his knees bent underneath him and spread wide in a v shape. His cock was standing at attention between his legs and Max wanted nothing more than to offer himself some relief, but he knew that Daniel would be able to tell if he did. Instead, he placed his shaky hands palms facing up on his thighs and dropped his head. His chin rested against his heaving chest and he screwed his eyes shut, feeling the tears build up. 

There wasn’t any particular reason he was crying. He knew Daniel wasn’t actually angry at him or embarrassed about his current predicament. And he knew that he could put his boxer shorts back on, hell, even every item of clothing, and tell Dan he wasn’t in a place to do this right now, and Dan would kiss him sweetly and hug him tight. The second Max wasn’t ready, Dan wasn’t either. 

He heaved in a breath and tried to not let the tears fall, furiously telling himself to stop crying. Max let his ears prick up and he listened to hear if Daniel was walking back down the corridor. He couldn’t hear him and so Max pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes to push the tears back down.

“You okay?”

FUCK

Daniel was back. He wasn’t meant to be back yet.

“Maxy, talk to me, what’s wrong?” Daniel said, and Max could feel the denim of Dan’s jeans scratch against his exposed thighs as he knelt between him.

“I don’t know,” Max admitted, wrenching his eyes open and looking at Dan. 

Dan was looking back at him with concern and gently tilted up jaw up to help Max make eye contact with him.

“What’s going through your head?”

“I don’t know, I really don’t. I don’t think there’s anything going through my head, I just knelt here and got emotional.”

“Do you want end it? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to if you’re not in the mood.”

“I want you to carry on, I don’t feel emotional because I’m scared or freaking out, I liked it. I want to carry on.”

“What do you _not_ want to do?”

“Just do everything like normal, I’m okay, I think everything caught up to me and I’m just, I’m really in love with you and I can’t believe that I get to do this with you and we get to be ourselves. And I know there’s a lot of people that don’t and I feel really lucky that I’ve got you, and I’ve got such an amazing family that don’t want to think what we do but want us to be happy, and I’m just really fucking grateful.” Max explained.

Daniel threaded his fingers through Max’s hair and stroked the tears away.

“Are you sure that’s it? Because I really love you, you know this, and if you’re not ready-”

“Fuck me, Sir,” Max interrupted, dropping his chin and looking up at Daniel through heavy eyelids.

Daniel stared over him for a moment, checking to see if Max truly was in an appropriate space in his head to actively want to be a part of this and not just do it because he thought that Daniel wanted him to. Max’s eyes weren’t clouded and his chest had stopped heaving, and when Daniel linked his free hand with Max’s, it wasn’t shaking. 

The fingers that were threaded through Max’s hair tightened and wrenched Max’s head backwards. 

Daniel pushed himself to his feet, and let Max’s hand drop back onto his thigh. Max flinched under the weight of Daniel pushing himself up using his head, however he dutifully turned his palm on his thigh and opened his mouth just enough that Daniel would be able to feel his breath hitting him. 

Daniel looked down at Max kneeling at his feet and toed his shoes off, throwing them behind himself.

Max stayed still as Daniel slowly walked around him, his head following Daniel’s movements due to him refusing to let go of Max’s hair yet. 

“You look very pretty, princess,” Daniel murmured, “Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

Max looked up at Daniel with wide eyes. Relief flushed through him when Daniel lent down and kissed his forehead.

“Such a good boy remembering the rules,” Daniel told him. 

Dan abruptly dropped his hand from Max’s hair and he let his chin drop back onto his chest. His cock was still at full attention and Max watched precum leak from the tip. It wasn’t currently hurting too badly, but he knew Daniel was an expert torturer and whilst he was ready to go now, it didn’t mean that he’d be coming anytime soon. 

Max yelped when his vision was abruptly cut off, his hands flying up to grasp at Daniel’s wrists.

“Good?”

“Green,” Max nodded, letting his hands fall back onto his thighs and trusting Daniel. 

They’d discussed the use of blindfolds before, but never had Max experienced it before, and now that he was kneeling there, no idea where Daniel was, Max wished they’d introduced it sooner. 

His ears pricked up again as he listened for Dan, hoping to get any indication as to where his boyfriend was. 

It was almost like Daniel had picked this room on purpose though, as the rich and thick plush carpet not only stopped Max’s knees from being on fire, but also any noise of movement was quickly absorbed and lost. 

Max didn’t know how long he knelt there, it could’ve been seconds, minutes, hours or days. Daniel could still be in the room or he could be long gone. Max had no idea. And he didn’t dare move because he didn’t dare disappoint Daniel. 

An abrupt kick came to the spot between his shoulder blades and Max fell to the carpet again, his cheek smashed against it and his ass at full attention in the air. His cock was hanging helplessly and Max wanted nothing more than to drop down to the carpet and rut against it just to get any fucking friction he could. 

Max brought his hands up and held them behind his back instead, so as not to anger or disappoint Daniel. 

“Well don’t you look like a whore,” Daniel’s dark voice cut through, making Max jump. 

Max sighed when he felt the carpet move underneath his cheek, gasping at the knowledge that Daniel was close. 

That was until he felt his face being moved so his forehead was pressing into his carpet and therefore limiting his breathing a small amount. 

“Oh fuck,” Max moaned.

“SHIT!” Max screamed, his ass flaming with the stinging of Daniel’s hand coming down on it.

“That’s three fucking times you’ve made a noise without being given permission. It’s almost like you don’t want to fucking come this weekend. Just want to be something for me to use and ignore you. That’s what I’ve been doing, is it not? Just sitting on the chair behind you as you tremble here, waiting for me to fuck you, and yet I don’t give a fuck,” Daniel hissed in his ear. 

Max bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood. 

Daniel had been sat behind him, staring at him and waiting for him to fuck up so that he could punish him. And yet Max had been such a good boy, waiting for Daniel to make his move. Until he had to go and fuck it up by screaming and gasping and moaning like a bitch.

“I told you, if you don’t behave, you get punished, didn’t I?” Daniel reminded him and Max nodded, “Use your words, baby boy. I don’t have all day.”

“Yes, Sir,” Max replied, “I would be punished if I did not follow the rules.”

“Do you want your present, baby?” Daniel asked instead, which had Max frown. Daniel’s voice had abruptly changed, swapping to be softer and gentle, and Max knew from experience that in this situation when Daniel’s voice was soft, there was something unnerving coming.

“What present, Sir?”

“Your birthday present, baby, you were eighteen, you need a present, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Max agreed, although he wasn’t sure if that was the right answer. 

“Back into position.”

Max pushed himself up and waited for Daniel to undo the blindfold. 

“Hands open, baby boy.”

“But, Sir..” Max whispered, “The blindfold.”

“Learn to accept a surprise, _sweetheart_.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Max dropped his head and lifted his hands. 

Daniel’s knee pushed them closer together and Max waited for it to be dropped into his hands. 

“Open it up for me, baby, and tell me what you think it is.”

Max carefully opened the present and as soon as his fingers rubbed against a faux leather he knew what to expect.

“Sir, did you get me a gag?”

“Clever boy,” Daniel praised, taking the parcel from Max’s hands and opening it fully. 

Max opened his mouth, waiting for Daniel to place the ball in his mouth. 

“God, you look like such a slut like this. Forever gagging for someone to put you in your place, aren’t you? You always need someone to shut you up, to shove a cock in your mouth and make you be a good boy because you don’t fucking stop, do you?”

“Please, Sir,” Max whimpered. 

Daniel’s palm smacked against his cheek and Max felt his cock jump. Max let out as quiet a whimper as he could when in actuality he wanted to scream for Dan to do it again. 

“Open your mouth and let me put you in your place,” Daniel told him, barely giving Max chance to register the command before he was pulling Max’s jaw apart himself. 

What Max wasn’t expecting, however, was the fact that it wasn’t a ball gag that Daniel was using on him. Instead, it was a gag that stretched his lips wide open and left a gap for Daniel’s cock to slide through into his mouth. 

“How’s that?”

Max nodded and raised his thumb, smiling as best as he could. 

“Fucking sinful, that’s what it is,” Daniel told him, and Max wished he could see Daniel’s face right now.

He wished he could see how easily Daniel was falling apart at the sight of him, but instead he was pushed back down onto the floor with another swift spine shove and Max smiled internally as he felt spit falling from his open mouth. 

‘What the hell had he gotten himself in for?’ he laughed to himself. But he knew that Daniel would take good care of him. He always did. 

“I’m going to open you up, okay? So I need you to spread your fingers across your back and be ready to either tap yourself, because I’ll be watching, or if you can touch me, you can do that to tell me you want to stop, okay?”

Max nodded and tried to say okay as best as he could with his mouth stuck open, but he knew Daniel would understand him. 

Max took a deep breath and closed his eyes again behind the blindfold, letting himself get lost in the moment as Daniel’s beautifully strong hands came to pull his ass cheeks apart. He let out an involuntary whine as Daniel’s tongue swiped across the puckered skin, his warm breath hitting his hole and Max instinctively pushed his hips back, trying to get more of Daniel against him. 

“Stay still, baby boy, be good for me now.”

Max nodded as best as he could, moaning again when Daniel’s tongue hit his entrance and his finger stroked after it. His finger was dry but collecting up the spit as it went, and Max fought every instinct he could to not lose complete control and fall into a whimpering mess at the feeling of Dan getting ready to fuck him again. 

Dan’s tongue became steel as it fucked into him, and Max had never been so grateful to have his mouth stretched open because he knew that otherwise he’d been biting his lips raw and screaming. Daniel’s fingers were quick to join alongside it, fucking into him slowly and stretching him open.

“’an, ‘an,” Max tried to moan.

“What’s that baby boy? You seem to be having some problems with your speech?”

“’uck me, ‘ease.”

Daniel kept working Max open, even though they both knew Max was more than ready. 

“Alright,” Daniel shrugged, pressing a kiss to Max’s entrance. 

Max sighed and let himself catch his breath. He prepared himself, making sure he was relaxed and ready to take Dan’s cock. 

“’an?” Max mumbled when he heard the clock ticking for quite a while and there was still no cock in him.

“Did you want something, baby?”

Max frowned in frustration and wished his mouth was currently in operation so that he could scream at Daniel to fuck him. 

“So I was thinking about dinner tonight,” Daniel started speaking. 

Max was going to strangle him. Was he seriously talking about what they were going to eat when Max was crouched on the floor with his ass in the air and his mouth stretched open, waiting to be fucked and choked?

“We can either do room service, or just go to like the diner down the road. I’m taking you to that fancy restaurant tomorrow, so we’ll just go somewhere normal tonight.”

Max really wanted to scream. He loved Daniel but right now he was absolutely infuriated by him. 

Max wiggled his ass to try and get Daniel’s attention back on it, but all it did was send Max flying across the carpet again when Daniel brought his hand down to smack hiss ass again. 

“Stop being a fucking brat and wait until you get what you’re given.” Daniel ordered and Max whined. 

He wanted to be given a cock in his ass.

More specifically he wanted Daniel to give it to him. 

It had been three weeks since they’d been together and now the fact that Daniel was taking his time made Max want to kill him. 

Not to be dramatic, but Max genuinely felt like he was dying and he wanted Daniel to give him what he deserved. 

“FUCK!” Max screamed as Daniel’s hand tightened in his hair unexpectedly and then without warning his head was lowered and Daniel’s cock made an unexpected appearance in his mouth. 

The feeling of Dan slowly starting to fuck his throat when Max had no choice but to take it was unbelievably arousing and he wanted nothing more than to fist his dick. His stomach was curling in excitement as Dan pushed his way into Max’s throat. Daniel gently let Max get used to the idea of giving him a blowjob whilst gagged, and when Daniel lovingly ran his thumb over his stretched lip behind the gag, he knew he was doing a good job. Max swapped to breathing through his nose as Daniel’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

He let his jaw go as slack as possible and rest his hand against Daniel’s leg, silently telling him to use Max as he wished. Daniel moaned deeply and was quick to set a relentless pace, snapping his hips repeatedly causing his balls to him Max’s chin due to the pace. Fuck Daniel’s athletic stamina never failed to turn Max on. 

Tears pulled themselves free from his eyes at the pace and continuous gagging, but Max refused to tap, refused to tell Daniel to stop. He loved being used, being powerless under Daniel’s hands and body. No one else would ever get to see Max like this, and Max never wanted to let this moment go. 

A thin line of spit connected Daniel’s tip to the gag as he pulled out and Max tightened his grip on Daniel’s thigh, the shock of it causing Max to almost fall forward and gasp for air like he’d never been given it before. Gently, Max felt Daniel’s fingers press against the gap between the gag and his skin, slowly working his way around before he undid the buckle at the base of Max’s skull.

“You were so perfect for me then, Maxy, such a good boy, you took it so well,” Daniel praised as he gently worked the gag out of Max’s mouth. He ran his hands over Max’s jaw and worked it back and forth, helping him to get some feeling back into it after being pulled open for a while. 

“Thank you, Dan,” Max coughed, his voice hoarse.

Daniel leant forward and captured Max’s lips in a kiss. Max’s mouth was hot and wet from all the abuse it had taken, and he’d never enjoyed giving Dan a blowjob more. 

“My perfect boy,” Daniel mumbled, biting Max’s tongue and sucking it into his mouth. 

“Please fuck me,” Max whimpered, “Please, Dan, I need you.”

“You’ve been so good for me, Maxy,’ Dan said instead and Max jumped when suddenly the warmth of Daniel’s body being in his proximity left, only to be abruptly grabbed by the hair and dragged. 

Max’s knees scrapped across the carpet as Daniel shoved him around, and Max wanted to scream at the pain that he loved so much. 

Well, there’d be no wearing shorts around his family any time soon…

Max smiled at the idea and clumsily pulled himself to his feet when Daniel tugged hard on his hair. 

“Walk forward until you feel the glass.”

Max frowned but did as he was told, his hands stretched out in front of him as he walked blindly. It took only a handful of steps before the cold glass was pressing against his fingers and Max whined when he realised what Daniel was doing to him. 

“Hands up, pretty boy.”

Max lifted his hands and dropped his head to rest on his crossed wrists against the glass.

Daniel pulled at his hips until they were jutting backwards and gave Dan the access he needed to be able to fuck him. 

“Do you want me to take the blindfold off?” Daniel asked, and Max moaned when he realised Daniel was still fully dressed with just his cock hanging out of his jeans. 

He even still had the leather jacket on. 

God Max loved his boyfriend. 

“I don’t mind,” Max shrugged, “It’s your choice.”

Daniel’s fingers were quick to undo the cloth covering his eyes and Max whimpered at the sudden streaming light attacking his retinas.

“Look at yourself in the glass.”

“It hurts..”

“Look at yourself!” 

Max pulled his eyes open and when he saw himself in the glass, he dropped his head backwards onto Daniel’s shoulder and groaned. They made a strange sight, Dan dressed in the darkness and Max completely naked, his cock and his cheeks the only thing not a snowy white but instead a vicious red.

“Can I fuck you now, Maxy? Can I use your pretty little hole like the toy you told me you was?”

“Yes, Sir, use me,” Max nodded, pressing a kiss to the underside of Daniel’s jaw to tell him he was still okay. 

“Such a good and trusting boy,” Daniel whispered, and when Max was distracted by Dan’s tongue thrusting into his mouth, he guided his cock into the tight heat of Max’s ass.

“Mine,” Daniel reminded him, burying himself deep in Max’s body and giving him a moment to adjust to the stretch and feel of Dan piercing him open.

“Move,” Max murmured, rocking his hips to try and get Daniel to start moving. 

“Keep your hands on the window, Max,” Daniel told him and Max frowned.

He _was_ keeping his hands on the glass? Why was Daniel telling him to?

His answer came in the form of Daniel taking a step back with his dick still in Max, until Max was bent at the waist to a near 90 degree angle. Max’s arms were outstretched in front of him and he screamed at the angle change giving Dan the freedom he wanted to knock against his prostate with every minute thrust. 

“Make sure you scream, Maxy,” Dan reminded him cheekily and Max couldn’t do anything but moan and nod in response.

Daniel sharply pulled out before thrusting back in, sending Max flying back into the glass and nearly knocking his head into it. 

Max was a babbling screaming mess as Daniel fucked him, his breath creating a pattern against the glass of the window. 

“Look up, Max.”

Max opened his eyes and through his teary eyes, he saw someone in the building opposite. Whether they could see Max, he had no idea, but the idea that someone could see him getting fucked by the boy he loved more than anything on the planet and they were putting on a show for a random stranger caused Max to grasp at his dick and squeeze the tip.

“Do you want to come, darling boy? Want to come from my cock and knowing you pleased me?”

“Please, Sir, I’m a good boy, I was your good boy, wasn’t I?”

“You were so good, so beautiful and trusting, and you did such a good job, Maxy, I was so proud of you.”

Max preened under the praise and brought a hand up to tie with where Daniel was holding his shoulder down. 

“Danny, please, please, Dan, fuck, fuck me, make me scream as I come on your cock alone,” Max begged, breathless and painfully hard. His knees were wobbling dangerously and his tears threatening to fall again,

Daniel set a punishing pace, snapping his hips hard as he thrust repeatedly into Max’s heat. Daniel pulled his hand free from Max’s and pulled his forearm around Max’s neck, pulling him up so his spine was bent and it again changed the angle that Dan could thrust into him with. 

“Do you want to come, baby?” Daniel whispered and Max nodded clumsily, his chin hitting Dan’s arm where it rested around his neck.

It never constricted his breathing, and yet Max had no choice but to wonder just how easily Daniel could end his breathing with those strong hands.

“Come, Max, show them who you listen to.”

Max didn’t know how ‘them’ was, but the nameless faces decorated his imagination and the second Daniel started jerking him off, he was gone. Max screamed and dropped his head onto the window, it echoing with the force of Max’s head connecting with it and his screams attacking every single inch of the room. 

Daniel thrust into him a few more times, fucking him raw before he pulled Max’s body to be completely flush with his own and he came with a shout deep in Max’s heat. Daniel pressed forward and wrapped his arms around Max’s waist, pressing both of this foreheads into the window and letting the cold soothe their souls from the raging heat of their sining. 

They stayed totally still for a moment before Dan pressed a kiss to Max’s jaw and slowly pulled out. Max whimpered at the feeling, his entire body aching as Daniel finally released him from his death grip. Cum leaked slowly out of him as he tried to breathe and survive through the pain of being empty again, his hole twitching at the lack of something to entertain him. 

“I’m going to get you a cloth, clean you up and then we’ll deal with the rest of it, alright?”

Max nodded and yawned as Daniel walked off. 

His eyes dropped shut and he stood leaning against the window with a blissful look on his face as he thought about how fucking well Daniel had fucked him. 

Daniel dropped to his knees behind Max and started wiping at his hole, gently shushing Max when he flinched and whimpered at the feeling of something touching him where he was most sensitive. Daniel kept going, however, being as careful as he could and not pressing too hard to cause undue pain to Max. 

“Come on, you, let’s get you on the bed,” Dan whispered, throwing the cloth somewhere and helping Max to stumble over to the bed. 

Max fell indelicately onto the bed, throwing his arm over his eyes as he smiled at Daniel. 

“How was that?” Daniel asked, dragging his jacket and jeans off finally and dumping them on the floor. He picked up Max’s leg and started massaging it gently, working some cream over the scuffs on Max’s knees.

“I fucking loved it,” Max grinned, “I really need you to tie me up properly. I know we’ve talked it in the past and I haven’t liked the idea, but now, after that, the idea of you tying me up and just using me, I need it, Dan.”

“You know I don’t actually just see you like that though, don’t you? You know you’re my boyfriend first and then all the sex and the kink comes later?”

“I know, Dan, I know,” Max promised, smiling lovingly. “We wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t have full trust and faith in you.”

Dan nodded and picked up Max’s other leg and repeated the routine. Max closed his eyes and writhed slightly against the sheets as Daniel worked his way over his muscles. 

“What’s the plan for the rest of today?”

“Well, you need to relax for a while, and then we’ll get dressed for like 7, go grab some food and then I’ll take you exploring London for a bit? But tonight, I kinda just wanna fuck you, feed you, and then watch a movie with you,” Dan suggested. 

“Sounds like a good plan,” Max nodded. 

Daniel watched as Max stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

“Come snuggle me, I’m sleepy,” Max ordered, making grabby hands at Daniel. 

“Brat,” Daniel joked, but he quickly pulled the last of his clothes off and threw them onto the floor before pushing himself around to climb under the covers and snuggle Max. 

“I love you, angel, happy birthday for yesterday my darling, I’m so happy we get to spend this time together.” Daniel whispered, brushing a kiss over Max’s hairline. 

Max pushed himself up and kissed Daniel lazily.

“I love you,” Max echoed, “Thank you for doing this. You’re the best.”

“Only the best for my best boy,” Daniel promised, brushing his fingers lightly over Max’s face and kissing every bit of skin he could reach. 

Max laughed and wiggled against him as Daniel assaulted him with kisses. 

For a moment, they could be young and dumb, and as much as Dan dominated the hell out of Max when they were intimate, they were equals.

Soulmates, a voice in the back of Dan’s head whispered.

He hoped so. The idea of spending the rest of his life getting to do this, lazing around in bed with Max and giggling together and having sex when they wanted to, was all he could ever ask for. 

It seemed like a pretty good future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these boys so damn much
> 
> Tumblr at 3303andmore if you wanna shout at me
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated💙


	3. Saturday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sin
> 
> Starts sinful
> 
> Then there's a bit of plot
> 
> Life is interesting in my brain
> 
> Hope you enjoy it my dudes :)

Waking up next to Dan, turning over in his arms and feeling the protective hold of him, his curls manic across the pillows and his mouth slightly open, his tongue poking through his teeth ever so slightly, made Max want this for the rest of his life. 

He’d woken up beside Dan countless times. Dan had temporarily moved in with them for a couple months in May before going back home towards the end of July. And every day Max had woken up and thought that this was all he wanted until the end of time. 

But now, in a completely neutral room, Max thought about that fact that one day this would be his future. He and Dan would wake up in their own bedroom, in their own place, with no annoying siblings or Dads to catch them having sex. No flat mates and no other people that just wanted to interrupt your life. They'd be free to have sex wherever and whenever they wanted, and still be able to have soft moments of cuddling on the sofa or in bed and pray that the day never started. 

“I want to marry you one day,” Max whispered the words into existence, knowing that Daniel was still dead to the world otherwise and didn’t hear him. 

Max rolled over slightly to grab his phone off the side table and then snuggled back into Dan’s chest. He had a number of texts and snapchats from his brothers to respond to, and Max smirked as he took a picture of the bed, Daniel and Max’s entwined legs obvious through the shapes of the blankets. That would make Charles gag. 

Speaking of gags...

Max looked across at the small stand/unit/thing (Max wasn't entirely sure of it's name nor purpose) at the end of the bed. The gag Daniel had used on him yesterday sitting there, black leather and silicone ring quietly existing like it hadn’t stretched Max’s mouth open to the point that if Max thought about it, he could still feel a slight ache in his jaw. 

Daniel and he hadn’t exactly taken the ‘normal’ route into kink and bondage, and the idea of Max being unable to touch Daniel AND have the gag in was marginally terrifying at the moment, but holy fuck had Max enjoyed the session yesterday. The idea of being completely open, for his mouth and ass to be simply used for Dan’s pleasure, turned Max on and if he didn’t already know he was hard, his dick twitching against Daniel’s hip, smearing precum across his honey tanned skin, meant that he definitely knew it now.

Max wanted nothing more than to slide his hand between their bodies and get himself off. But Daniel said he had plans for today and he didn’t want to disappoint Daniel by being disobedient before the day had even begun.

Instead Max dragged his mind away from his dick and back onto his phone. He pressed a kiss to the soft skin of Daniel’s chest and carried on scrolling, trying to ignore the ache between his legs.

“Morning,” Daniel’s gruff voice murmured not too long later.

Daniel brought both hands up to scrub across his face, and the arm under Max moving meant that Max was pushed harder into Daniel. And clearly Daniel felt Max’s predicament when his deep laugh hit the room.

“Having a good morning, baby?”

“I wanted to get myself off so bad,” Max reluctantly admitted, “But I didn’t even touch myself, Dan, I promise.”

“That woulda been a sight to wake up to, hm? You, sprawled across the bed with your eyes shut and your hand frantically working yourself as you moaned and whimpered for me to fill you up and touch you properly, never once knowing I was watching you again.”

“Don’t say shit like that if you’re not gonna deliver on it,” Max grinned, and Daniel rolled them over so that Max was pinned underneath him. 

Daniel pressed down, rocking their crotches together so that Max could feel the weight of their cocks against each other as he kissed him. Max wrapped his arms around Daniel’s back and thrust his hips up, lazily circling them against each other.

“I’m not gonna last,” Max mumbled against Dan’s lips.

“Just let go, baby boy, I’ve got you,” Daniel whispered.

Max’s hands fell from Daniel’s back, fingernails scraping across the skin as they fell, and Daniel leant on his elbows as he linked their fingers together. Their hands were tied next to Max’s ears and when Daniel kissed Max languidly and slowly, Max knew there was no place he’d rather be. He wanted to spend the rest of his life like this, in blissful silence and sanctity, in a place where his anxiety wasn’t scaring him and instead he felt calm, at ease, and loved.

“I love you,” Max breathed out.

He didn’t dare say the words any louder. They didn’t need to be said louder. 

“I love you,” Daniel repeated, his eyes closing as he pressed his forehead into Max’s.

Max knew in this instance he didn’t need to ask permission, that he wasn’t submitting to Daniel right now, and so he quietly whispered,

“I’m so close..”

“Come for me, Maxy, it’s what you deserve.”

Max’s back arched off the bed as he let himself come, groaning into Daniel’s mouth. The feeling of Max’s come hitting Dan’s dick and a couple more well timed thrusts sent Dan over the edge too and he barely avoiding crashing into Max afterwards, the weight of holding his body up over Max causing his arms to shake violently.

“God I wish you’d come in me again,” Max mumbled and Daniel lost it, his weight dropping onto Max and causing his boyfriend to groan and giggle uncontrollably.

“Yeah, I thought that would work.”

“Cheeky little brat,” Daniel told him, rolling off Max and onto his side. 

Max followed suit and wiggled around until their legs were tied together again and their hands loosely linked between them. 

“What’s the plan for today?”

“I’m gonna take you somewhere, to a shop, and then we’ll go grab lunch and probably explore London for a bit. Come back here, get you all dressed up for me and then we’ll go out for that dinner tonight, yeah?” Daniel explained, smiling fondly at his boy.

Max nodded and twisted to stretch, pressing his face against Daniel’s arm. Daniel curled his arm up around Max’s head and slowly stroked his hair, his fingers lazily tugging through the strands and causing it to stick on end. Max felt his eyes start to close heavily again, and in the warmth of Dan’s arms and the safety of the bedroom, he nodded off again.

Daniel watched as Max fell asleep, his eyelashes resting peacefully against flushed cheeks and a happy smiling toying across his lips. Daniel got hold of Max’s phone and unlocked it, swiping across to his snapchat and taking a photo to send to Charles. Max was curled onto the pillow, his hand slightly covering his face, and his hair mused terribly against the harsh white sheets.

_think I tired your brother out_

Charles’ reply came nearly instantly. It was simply a photo of his middle finger. 

Daniel laughed softly so as not to wake the sleeping beauty in his bed, locked Max’s phone again and settled down to join him in the land of sleep again. They didn’t have anywhere important to go and the place Dan wanted to take Max didn’t open for another couple of hours anyway, and Max would need some rest before they went. It was more than likely that Max’s anxiety was going to sky rocket and Daniel didn’t want to put Max in a situation that terrified him beyond anything he could manage. Getting him rested and well-sated was the perfect way of limiting how anxious he would feel, and Daniel could only hope that his continuous presence helped to do the same. 

~~~~

Max held onto Daniel’s hand as they walked from their hotel to get the tube to where they needed to go. Normally Max would be pretty reserved about holding his hand in public when he was in an unfamiliar environment, but there was something about the area they were in that made Max incredibly comfortable and as Daniel quietly explained things, Max swung their hands between them and listened. 

“How did you find out about that place?” Max asked after a while.

Daniel smiled. Max had lasted longer on holding off asking than he’d anticipated. 

“A friend told me,” Dan shrugged, being purposefully coy.

“What kind of friend?” Max bristled and Dan really wanted to laugh at the jealousy pouring through Max’s voice. 

“Just someone I know at Uni, no big deal.”

“Hm.”

Daniel looked across and laughed at the put-out expression on Max’s face. His jaw was slightly clenched and he refused to look in Daniel’s direction. Telltale signs that Mr Max Räikkönen-Vettel was pissed off with him.

Daniel stopped them and tugged Max to him by his hand, his free hand dropping onto Max’s hip and holding him in place. 

“I promise you, they are just a friend. They helped me out with something and then we found out we're at UCL together. But I promise, Max, they definitely aren’t into me, and I’m very much not into them. I’m into an awkward, funny, handsome, beautiful, pretty little thing with the most stunning eyes and laugh, and who I want to spend every single day for the rest of my life waking up beside.”

“I’m sorry,” Max mumbled, averting his eyes once he realised he was being unnecessarily jealous. 

Daniel hooked his fingers under Max’s chin and pulled his face up, smiling softly and running his thumb across Max’s hand that he was still holding. 

“Don’t be sorry, baby, just remember. As much as you are mine, I am yours. That’s what we are, okay?”

Max nodded and pressed a kiss to Daniel’s cheek in apology either way. 

“Come on, pretty boy, let’s take you shopping,” Daniel winked, which had Max groan.

Max _hated_ shopping.

Admittedly, shopping with Daniel wasn’t as boring as shopping with Charles, who just made Max want to gauge his own eyeballs out, but it was still pretty boring. And the one time Max had been stupid enough to have them both shop together, Max had ended up sneaking away and hiding in a coffee shop for an hour and a half until his twin and his boyfriend had noticed he’d vanished. 

Shopping with those two was genuinely one of the worst experiences of Max’s life and he still maintained that it was four hours of his life that he regretted beyond anything. 

Max whined the entire way, complaining that shopping was boring and that he shouldn’t be punished like this. When they were on the underground, Daniel’s hand resting on his thigh, Max had pressed into his side and suggested a number of other ways that Daniel could punish him instead. 

“Shut the hell up princess,” Daniel warned, tightening his grip on Max’s thigh.

Max whined and dropped his head onto Daniel’s shoulder instead. He sighed and Daniel squeezed his thigh in warning.

“I’m serious, stop the attitude.”

Max fell silent after that, quietly waiting for Daniel to decide he’d been punished enough. The tube was remarkably quiet for a Saturday lunchtime, but Max enjoyed it. He liked getting to be normal and hug Daniel and hold his hand and kiss him without being scared that someone would be an asshole. 

“Come on, princess, this is our stop.”

Daniel tugged Max up after him and once in the bright sun again, he pulled his jacket a bit tighter around him as a stiff breeze cut through the air. 

“Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re like a five year old when you don’t get your own way?” Daniel laughed, pulling Max after him as they weaved between people. 

“I just wanna know,” Max complained.

Daniel ignored Max as he dragged him along the street, Max complaining endlessly and Daniel knew that he couldn’t make him behave now, not when they were so close to the place that would send his anxiety skyrocketing.

It was only a few minutes walking from the tube station to the street they needed to be on. Once the black storefront was in sight, Daniel pulled them to a stop and made Max stand in front of him and listen.

“I’m going to take you in somewhere, okay? And you will probably be anxious and a bit freaked out. But I am going to be there with you the entire time and you will be 100% fine, I promise you. The second you want to leave, we leave. Do you understand?”

Daniel was aware he sounded like he was talking to a child, but when Max frowned and nodded, he knew he had to treat him like that for even just a second to make Max fully grasp that even though Daniel was taking him somewhere, the situation was still about Max and Max was his priority over anything else. 

They walked slower towards the shop front, and Daniel held Max’s hand to comfort him as Max took in the window display. He didn’t seem to process fully what it was at first, and so Dan pulled him over to the door and quickly sent a text message and pressed a buzzer.

“Come in, Dan!” The door pulled open and Daniel smiled at the sight of the curly haired worker.

Max shuffled in after him, holding onto Dan’s hand as they walked down a short but dim corridor. 

“So this is the boyfriend, huh?” the shop assistant said, and Daniel laughed and nodded.

“The very one,” Daniel replied and when they reached the actual shop floor, he tugged Max to be in front of him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder, “It was his birthday the other day, and then it was our anniversary at the start of the week, so I thought he deserved to be treated.” 

All the while, Max was nervously clutching onto his hand that was now tied around his waist and looking around the shop with wide eyes. 

“You can have a look my love, pick out something if you like,” Dan whispered, pressing a comforting kiss to Max’s cheek.

Max shook his head minutely.

“You wanna back out?”

“Just don’t let go,” Max corrected, gently tugging Daniel’s hand so that he would follow him to look. 

Daniel had brought him to a sex shop. 

An honest to God, real life, in person, dildos, plugs, ropes, handcuffs, gags and latex everywhere, sex shop. 

Max didn’t know whether to be aroused or scared. 

Part of him was more scared than anything. Daniel was quietly conversing with the shop assistant, who’d called him by his name and so, clearly, he’d been in before and knew it was the kind of place that Max would be okay in. And as much as he was comfortable having sex with Daniel and also intrigued by the idea of introducing something more into their sexual relationship beyond just standard vibrators and plugs now that they’d played around with gags and blindfolds, Max had never been in this kind of environment before and he was terrified. 

Everything seemed so big and painful and Max winced when he saw paddles and riding crops. 

He wasn’t ready for that.

And Max wondered whether he ever would. 

He liked the idea of Daniel hurting him a bit, being rough and that, but they seemed a bit extreme. The thought of that smacking against his skin as opposed to Daniel’s palm didn’t seem entirely fun, and Max gulped and winced internally at the idea. He was okay with Daniel slapping him, but he didn’t know how he felt about the hard plains of those hitting him. 

“Start over there,” Daniel interrupted and guided him when he saw Max getting a little overwhelmed, “Start slowly. We’re not going straight into full BDSM stuff Max, that’s not why I brought you here. We’re just going to get a little something for you to have some fun with. It’s for you, remember that”. 

Max took a deep breath and looked at Daniel.

“You can take me with you,” Daniel grinned when he saw the nerves in Max’s eyes. 

Daniel untangled himself from around Max's back and held his hand as they walked around the shop. It wasn’t huge, but big enough that Max had a lot to look at. He steered clear of certain areas, things that he knew would freak him out at the moment or things that he was already way too familiar with. His hand was clammy where it touched Daniel’s, but he found that in the quiet of the building, he wasn’t as anxious as he’d expected. There was still a distinct possibility that he could freak out at any point, but he felt calmer than normal. 

“Tom, question,” Daniel suddenly spoke up as Max’s eyes drifted towards where there was a selection of restraints.

‘Tom’ came over and smiled at them both, giving finger guns to Dan before they said, 

“Hit me. Wait. No. Don’t actually hit me. I meant hit me with your question. Keep the hitting for the bedroom with a consenting partner.”

Max laughed at their rambling, understanding now how Dan and this Tom had become friends as they both appeared to have the same chaotic brains. 

“Say I wanna tie this one up,” Daniel said, tilting his head at Max who flushed under the words, “Where would you say to start?”

Tom immediately shifted their attention away from Dan and to Max.

“What are you comfortable with?” they gently asked, smiling at him.

“Erm,” Max frowned, looking across at Daniel, “I don’t know.”

“Have you ever been restrained in any way at all?”

“Daniel holds my hands down sometimes? Or he makes me, like, you know…” Max trailed off and crossed his hands across his front to show Tom what he meant without having to say it. 

“Do you prefer Daniel’s grip or do you prefer when you are the one holding your wrists together?”

Max thought about it for a moment, his eyes darting anxiously around the shop.

“I think I prefer it when Dan just tells me to it, ‘cause then it’s like I can make him proud, you know?” Max whispered, “But I like to be able to touch him sometimes, ‘cause sometimes, like, it just gets a bit much or whatever, you know? So I do like it when he holds my hands down too, but just, like, if I wanna make him proud, I do it myself.”

Daniel kissed his temple and hugged Max to his side tight. Max’s speech pattern always changed when he was nervous, throwing in the word ‘like’ way more often than normal and vehemently checking that the person understood him, his words coming out in questions more often than not.

“I wouldn’t go rope,” Tom said to Daniel, “Not yet. I think you can probably work up to it, but if he’s a bit nervous, not done things like this before, tape is a good option if you want something like that. It’s also easier for you, Dan, and also can be a bit quicker to end the moment with as it comes off his skin dead easily. Handcuffs are also a good option. So, it’s Max right? Yeah, so by using the cuffs, you can still tie Max up in a restraining way, but you won’t completely limit what he’s able to do and touch, which could work better for him. You can also buy chains and stuff to attach the cuffs to other things, bed frames, other cuffs, whatever really, which can obviously then restrain Max a little bit more as well. But, from what I understand, you two seem to have a pretty solidly established system and you know Max better than I do, Dan, so I’d start out with the very basics, which I’m sure is what you was expecting me to say anyway. But cuffs, maybe the bondage tape if you think he's up for it.”

Dan nodded and followed Tom to where the cuffs were housed. Max followed along after him, but when Daniel dropped his hand to be able to look at them and hold them in his hands, Max wandered back off. 

Something had caught his eye and he desperately wanted to look at it. 

He hoped Daniel wouldn’t punish him for walking off.

Max ran his fingers across the item, looking back over his shoulder briefly to see Daniel still in an intense conversation with Tom, before lifting the item up and holding it in his hands. The weight of it was heavy but not too heavy, and the idea of using such a thing sent tingles down Max’s body and he had to screw his eyes shut and think about walking in on his parents having sex to calm the raging hard on from making an appearance. 

“Max?”

Max abruptly dropped the item and spun back around. Daniel still wasn’t looking at him and Max shuffled back over.

“Can I have your wrist a minute, my good boy?” 

Max pulled his sleeve up and presented his arm without thinking, giving Dan a chance to wrap the cuff around his wrist and tighten the Velcro around it. 

“How does that feel?”

The material was a velvet and soft against his skin, and when Max rotated his wrists, he smiled.

“Good, I like it.”

“I figured this might work better for you at first than going straight in for leather and metal, is that good?” Daniel checked. 

Max was barely listening. His mind was trapped in a place where he was thinking about Dan tying his wrists up with matching cuffs on his ankles, and attaching him to the bed, leaving him to scream until Daniel gagged him and made him be quiet. 

“Max? Listen to me. Now.”

Max shot his head up and dropped his wrist to cross with his other instinctively at the authoritative tone of Dan’s voice.

“Good boy, now answer me.”

“Can you repeat the question please?” Max asked shyly, completely forgetting they were in a shop. 

“Are you comfortable using the velvet cuffs over metal or leather?”

“Yes, Sir,” Max nodded. 

“Good boy,” Daniel praised, wrapping his arm around Max’s shoulders and kissing his cheek. 

As he watched Daniel pull the cuff apart again, Max wished he could tell him to put it back on. 

Daniel grabbed the matching cuff and held them in his hands, adding the tape as well after a moments though. 

“Do you want to look at anything else?” 

Max bit his lip and dropped his eyes, fiddling with his jacket cuff.

“Tell me, Max,” Daniel said. 

Max took a few deep breaths and took Dan’s hand in his own, tugging him along to where he’d been. 

“I want to try one of these,” Max told him, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible whilst never breaking his eyes away from his boyfriend. 

His dominator.

The person above him.

“You want a collar?”

Max nodded. 

A collar was one of the ultimate symbols of submission and the idea of him having something that showed he was Daniel’s was Max’s ultimate fantasy. He wanted to be shown off by Daniel, wanted to be dragged around by the collar and made aware that Daniel was the one in power.

“Why?” Daniel questioned.

It wasn’t that he was denying Max, he knew that. But whenever they spoke about something new, they had to be on the same page, they had to understand what it was about the kink that the other wanted to experience and explore. 

“I’m yours. And I want people to know it. I want you to know it’s my status, and I want you to be able to control me. When you put your arm around my neck yesterday, fuck, Dan, I wanted you to completely stop my breathing. But that’s scaring me a bit at the minute. But the idea of you having your idea around my neck turned me on _so fucking bad_ and I want that all the time. I want to show clearly that I belong to someone.”

Daniel smirked at Max’s confession and wrapped his arms around Max’s waist. 

“You continue to surprise me every single day,” Daniel told him, stroking his knuckles over Max’s throat. 

Max’s eyes fluttered shut at the moment and he breathed out a moan. 

“Pick out your favourite, baby, be good for me.”

Max nodded and once Daniel let go of him, he rolled his shoulders back and picked up the collar he’d been holding before. 

“I like this one,” He murmured, holding it out for Daniel to feel himself. 

The collar wasn’t too thick and had a ring around the front. Max didn’t know what Daniel would do with that, but the idea of Daniel using it to pull him around definitely turned him. 

Daniel held it in his hands and tested it around Max’s neck, not buckling it but more to test that it fit him properly.

“Fuck,” Max gulped, a blissful smile coming on his face as Daniel smiled fondly at him, the leather cool against his burning skin. 

“Never would’ve thought this would be your thing,” Daniel told him and Max shrugged.

“I like pleasing you,” Max told him, and when Daniel pulled the collar back off him, he dived forward and kissed his boy as hard as he could. 

Max placed his hands on Daniel’s shoulder and held him in place as he kissed him. 

The cuffs, tape and now the collar were still in Daniel’s hands and when he pulled Max’s body forward, he could feel their new acquisitions pressing against his body. 

“I want you to take me back to the hotel now,” Max mumbled, “Tie me up and fuck me until I can’t walk anymore.”

Daniel smirked and gently pushed Max away from him. He could see Max’s dick pushing at his jeans, his arousal obvious, and yet when Daniel smirked, Max’s heart dropped. He knew that smirk. 

“Nah,” Daniel told him, walking off and going to the till. Tom took them off him and started ringing him up, all the while Max was stood with his mouth dropped and his arms hanging loose at his sides. 

“Why?” Max questioned, his tone bordering on bratty but also angry. 

“Max, we’re in public. Behave.”

Max glared at Daniel’s back whilst he laughed with Tom about something completely unrelated and paid for the goods. 

“I hate you.”

“Okay,” Dan said, throwing a smile over his shoulder at Max, “I’ll remember that for later.”

Max dropped his chin onto his chest and swore under his breath. He should’ve realised what game Dan was playing. 

Of course Daniel had been pushing him to see at what point Max cracked and misbehaved and actually got annoyed. He did this on purpose and Max hadn’t fucked up like this in a while. 

“Cheers, Tom, see you next week, mate,” Daniel said, taking the nondescript bag of stuff and holding his hand out for Max to take. 

“Come on, pretty boy, I told you I’d take you exploring.”

He really was going to make Max wait for it, wasn’t he?

Fuck.. Max really hated Daniel sometimes and yet the apprehension of knowing he had to wait for Daniel to allow him to experience the one thing he now wanted more than anything made him fall so hard for him again. 

He really did have the best boyfriend in the world, and Max couldn’t wait for tonight. He couldn’t wait to be dressed up and he hoped he knew how this night would end.

And knowing Daniel, it wouldn’t end with just the new toys. 

Daniel knew what Max wanted and needed after all. 

And Daniel really loved when Max dressed up all pretty for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a collar, huh👀
> 
> The next chapter is the entire reason why I started writing this fkin fit in the first place and I'm SO EXCITED. 
> 
> Also, I've decided to make this fic longer..
> 
> No regrets. 
> 
> I am zero self control and I wanna write more about what these boys get up to apparently
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback are always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr at 3303andmore if you wanna shout kinks at me


	4. Saturday Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this
> 
> plot
> 
> in my porn????
> 
> yeah pretty much
> 
> so anyway, hope you enjoy this long sinfest and big up my dudes on Tumblr who have been dutifully shouting at me when I got distracted by High School Musical and hadn't finished this yet

Daniel watched as Max shuffled through his backpack, dragging t-shirts and jeans out as he searched for his socks and boxers. His hair was wet and dripping down his neck, the water dribbling in a way that traced down his spine, catching against every ridge of his spine before carrying on its journey and tracing down Max’s back to pool enticingly at the waist of the towel. 

“Baby?” Daniel murmured, squatting down behind Max and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. 

“Hmm?” Max replied, his hand movements slowly stilling as Daniel scraped his teeth over Max’s neck. 

Daniel didn’t say anything more, simply let his hands trace down Max’s body and catch the knot of the towel. Before Max could do anything, Daniel untied it and let it fall between them. Max’s body was entirely exposed now, and Daniel traced his hand around before pressing the tip of his finger against Max’s entrance. Max moaned and relaxed his muscles, trying to get Dan to push into him. 

“Do you want this, baby?” Daniel whispered.

“Please...”

Daniel brought his finger back up and Max instantly turned his head, ready to capture it in his mouth and soak it with his spit.

“That’s what you get for being naughty.” Daniel whispered, standing up and leaving Max squatting in front of him. Max tried to stand up, but Daniel pressed his knee into his shoulder and held him down.

“Next time I tell you to behave, you behave straight away, okay? I don’t like doing this-”

“Fucking liar,” Max scoffed.

Daniel grabbed him underneath his chin and wrenched him up.

“Do you want to repeat that?”

Max’s eyes were strong, fiery, and yet underneath it all Daniel could see the regret at what had happened. 

“No,” Max whimpered.

“I don’t think it was an option to say no, was it, Max?”

Oh Max had really fucked up.. 

Daniel never called him Max during these things. It was either princess, baby boy, boy, anything like that, or mostly _Maxy_. It was never just _Max_.

“I’m sorry,” Max murmured, looking down at his feet.

“That was your last warning earlier. And now, you’re in trouble.”

Max’s eyes went wide. 

He’d heard that tone of voice before and, well, Max still had a lot of dirty dreams about what had entailed after it. 

Daniel ran his hand down Max’s side and Max whimpered as he fought back a shiver, his body convulsing as he tried to behave.

“Bend over the bed.” Daniel ordered, and Max followed without hesitation. 

He pressed his elbows into the mattress and dropped his head onto his hands, his legs braced for impact, and Daniel smiled at how good Max was for him. 

Daniel’s hand came down without hesitation on his thigh, causing Max to yelp and jump. Daniel soothed over it for a second, knowing he was lulling Max into a false sense of security. He brought his hand down again, leaving another strong red handprint in the same spot as Max cried out. 

“What do you say?” Daniel asked, rubbing his hands over Max’s thigh and up his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he cried.

“Nope,” Daniel said, cracking his palm down again, higher this time, only a few centimetres from his hole where just a few minutes ago Max had been preening for Dan to fuck him. 

Daniel repeated the motion, smacking Max’s ass a few more times before he climbed onto the bed and forced Max’s head up. 

Max looked up at him with watery eyes, tears streaming down his face.

“Colour.”

“Yellow,” Max murmured. Daniel nodded and held Max’s face gently for a moment, brushing the tears away and pressing soothing kisses to his forehead, giving Max a moment to calm down.

“You’re doing so good, Maxy, I’m really proud of you.”

“Thank you for punishing me,” Max said, blinking away the tears, “And I’m sorry for messing up.”

“That’s just a small reminder, Max.” Daniel warned him, “When we go out tonight, I expect you on your best behaviour, okay? And when we get back, you will serve me well and I will forgive you, do you understand?”

“Yes, Dan,” Max promised.

“Colour now?”

“Green, Sir,” Max nodded, smiling at Daniel.

Daniel pressed a loving kiss to Max’s mouth, swiping his tongue across Max’s lip before he was granted access. The two of them kissed languidly and slowly, Max still half sprawled across the bed and Daniel cross legged in front of him, bent forward and holding Max’s face in his hands. 

“Go and get dressed for me, Maxy, I need to shower.”

Max nodded and scrambled up, eager to follow instruction so that Daniel wouldn’t punish him further tonight. Max knew he was in trouble, and Daniel leant back on the bed as he watched Max go back to finding things in his bag. 

“If I had thought about you being a brat, I would’ve brought your plug with us,” Daniel murmured offhandedly, “Guess I expected too much from you, didn’t I?”

Max moaned and dropped onto his knees.

“Can you imagine though? You, in your fancy suit and tie that you were to Seb’s events, and sitting in a nice restaurant, trying to behave and not mess up your trousers because you don’t want to have to explain to your parents why your suit needs to go to a dry cleaners,” Daniel kept talking, watching the muscles in Max’s back jump as he strained to not grab hold of himself, “All the while knowing that whilst we’re sat in that restaurant, the lights low and creating the most beautiful patterns on your face, the diamonds decorating you, you’ve got a vibrator up your ass and you’re trying to not come on the spot.”

“Daniel,” Max moaned, shifting round on his knees and shuffling over to Dan.

“What’s up, baby?” Daniel said, gently carding his fingers through Max’s hair. He knew what Max wanted and he knew what Max needed, but instead Daniel tilted his head slightly and stared at him. 

“Please, Dan, please can I come now?”

Daniel looked over the edge of the bed at where Max was kneeling, pursed his lips for a moment and then dragged Max up. Max settled heavily on his lap, trying to rut against Daniel’s front. 

“Don’t fucking move.”

Max stilled instantly, and Daniel took the moment to pull his own dick out from his jeans. Max’s eyes fixated on it, his hands braced over Daniel’s shoulders, and he licked his lip as he stared. 

“Watch,” Daniel ordered. 

Slowly he started to work his hand up and down his dick, squeezing the head lightly and Max whimpered when he saw that Daniel wasn’t going to let him do anything but watch the precum leak. 

“Dan,” Max whispered.

“Shush,” Daniel told him, and Max watched Daniel work himself, his fingers sliding effortlessly and Max’s grip on Dan’s shoulders tighten as Dan’s starts moaning breathlessly. 

“I’m so close, Max, I wish you could have this,” Daniel told him, and Max let out a slight sob. 

“Please let me clean you up,” Max begged. Dan simply shook his head. 

“Stop being a fucking brat all the time and you can start having treats again,” he told him and Max whimpered, his lip shaking and feeling his own orgasm teetering close. 

Daniel bit down on Max’s neck as he came, muffling the moans slightly and Max threw his head back, pushing his hips forward unconsciously as Dan’s come hit his dick.

“Right, I need to go shower, clean myself up. You get dressed.” Daniel told him once he’d caught his breath. 

“But-”

“And if you touch your dick, I won’t fuck you tonight.” 

Daniel shoved Max off him, pushing him onto the bed beside him and climbing off it, intent on going to shower and change.

“Dan…”

Dan turned around at the hesitant tone of Max’s voice, and lifted his jaw gently.

“You are being so good, I’m really proud of you, what colour?”

“Green, but, you’re not actually mad at me, are you?” Max asked, toying his hands together and looking nervously up at Dan. 

“No baby, I’m not. Do you want to stop?”

Max shook his head violently.

“No, I still want to do this, I just got a bit scared that I’d actually made you mad.”

Dan dropped down to sit on the bed and kissing Max gently.

“I’m not mad, I’m enjoying this, I like it when you push back. I promise you, if I was mad, we wouldn’t be doing this. I’d only ever want to do this knowing you’re okay and you’re in a safe headspace. If you’re feeling anxious or scared, we can stop. You know you’re my priority over everything.”

Max felt the tears well up again and he pushed himself to sit on Daniel’s lap. Daniel cradled Max against him, kissing his shoulders and up his neck, before landing on his lips. 

“I’m sorry for ruining the moment,” Max whispered.

“You would never ruin anything, Max, not with something like this. I told you, we have to talk during this because I need to keep you safe. Because you’re my priority,” Daniel reiterated and Max nodded, dropping his head onto Daniel’s shoulder and closing his eyes for a moment. 

“I really love you,” Daniel whispered into his skin and Max smiled. 

“I can promise you I love you a million times more,” Max said, pressing a lingering kiss to Dan’s cheek before he climbed off Dan and stood up. 

His dick was still hard and covered in Dan’s come, and Daniel smirked as Max fidgeted slightly. He’d grown comfortable with being naked whilst Daniel was dressed, and in this instant, Max remembered just how much Daniel loved seeing him naked. 

“I wish I could take you out like this,” Daniel said, standing up and tweaking Max’s nipple as he walked past.

“Only if you put my collar on too,” Max murmured, “Drag me around by the ring and show people I’m yours, show _me_ I’m yours and stop me disobeying.”

Dan dropped his head backwards and groaned at the ceiling, Max’s dick twitching at the sound. 

“No, no, not going down that avenue,” Daniel said, shaking his head and waving his hand, “I really need to shower and get dressed, and you’re making that very difficult right now, Maxy.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Max said, his voice dropping slightly into a submissive tone, and Daniel instantly laughed. 

“You’re a brat, oh my god, no. Get dressed. I need to shower and we need to be heading out so that I can treat you, my good boy, okay?”

Max giggled and nodded, biting his lip as Daniel ran his hand back down Max’s body and squeezing his dick lightly. 

“Behave, pretty boy, make me proud.”

Max nodded and pulled himself free of Dan. Dan smacked his ass lightly as he walked past, causing Max to yelp and have his hands fly to the spot that Daniel had hit. Daniel winked and wandered off, leaving Max in the main room to finish getting ready whilst he showered. 

“God you look fucking beautiful,” Daniel told him not too long later. 

Daniel had dressed in the bathroom and when he came out, Max was just finishing adjusting his cuffs in the full body mirror. Max was dressed in a well-fitting black suit, the dress pants catching every curve of his legs, extending down to the polished black shoes. His white shirt was pressed and fitting round his neck with just a little bit of give. The blazer itself was a normal black, with thin velvet lapels dragging the attention down to the cinches of Max’s narrow waist. But what dragged Dan’s attention the most, was the beautifully tied tie around his neck. 

God Max looked stunning with something around his neck. 

“You think?”

“I forgot how fucking hot you look in a suit,” Daniel moaned, wrapping his arms around Max’s waist from behind and fiddling with the button of his blazer, “It’s been too long since I saw you in a suit, I need this every day of my life.”

“I always think I look dumb, like a kid trying to be a grown up,” Max shrugged, but when he saw the look in Daniel’s eyes he knew that Daniel wasn’t lying to him. 

“No, baby, you look fucking beautiful,” Daniel told him, running his finger along the shirt’s collar. 

“Don’t look so bad yourself,” Max said, pushing his ass back into Dan’s crotch.

Daniel pulled something out of his pocket and Max instantly whined when he saw what it was. 

“Drop,” Daniel told him, and Max dropped to his knees without hesitation between Daniel’s legs. 

Daniel popped the top button of Max’s shirt and opened it enough to be able to access his neck fully. He placed the collar around the base of Max’s neck and buckled it there, Max’s eyes instantly fluttering shut at the soft leather resting there.

“Look at yourself, _boy_ ,” Daniel told him, pressing his hands to Max’s shoulders and rubbing his thumbs across his covered body. 

“Sir…” Max whimpered, looking up at Dan and resting his head back against his thigh.

“How does it feel?”

“Like I was made to be like this,” Max grinned, and Daniel grinned back. 

Daniel fiddled with the collar of Max’s shirt again, tugging it up over his sub collar and tying the button again. Max’s tie needed tightening again and Daniel sorted it for him. 

“How’s that? It’s not too tight, right?”

“It feels so fucking good,” Max told him, tracing his hand over his collars, “Can I keep it on, Sir?”

“If you want to, but when we’re out, if you want to take it off, do it. Don’t push yourself too far, Max, take it slow, I won’t be upset with you at all, I want you to be safe.”

“I’m currently trying to not come in my boxers, Dan, I’m okay.”

Daniel laughed and tugged Max back up onto his feet. 

“Come on, pretty boy, I can’t wait to show you off.”

Max broke away for a moment and grabbed his coat, pulling it on over his blazer and handing Dan his own. 

“I kinda don’t want you to put the jacket on,” Max told him, his eyes trailing over the midnight blue fabric. The blazer had curved black lapels and black piping on the pockets. 

“Is that the suit Charles made?” Max realised once he saw the piping. 

Daniel nodded and spun slowly.

“What do you reckon?”

“I feel weird knowing I’m getting hard for a suit my brother made for you…” Max laughed, and Daniel pulled Max into him. 

“You gotta admit, your brother made me look fucking hot,” Daniel told him, and Max did have to reluctantly agree. His brother was really fucking talented, after all. 

It took another few minutes of them pottering around, getting phones, IDs and Daniel’s wallet, and their coats on, before Daniel crooked his elbow and guided Max’s hand to rest there. 

“Come on, beautiful, we’re going exploring,” Daniel told him, and Max pressed a kiss to his cheek as they started walking.

Walking out of the hotel, Daniel saw more than a handful of people’s eyes linger on the beauty of Max, his youthful appearance only appeared to be amplified by the softness of his hair and the fit of his suit. 

“Do you see all those people staring at you?” Daniel asked, whispering in Max’s ear.

“Yes, Daniel.”

“Do you think they’d still be staring at you if they knew you’ve got a collar around your neck claiming you as mine?”

“No, Daniel,” Max responded dutifully. 

“You reckon? I think they would. I think they’d be staring at you and waiting to see if you’re a good boy who gets to suck me off, or if you’re a bad boy who gets his arse smacked until, what was it you said? Until your ass is red and painful and you can’t wear clothes without it hurting you, and you have to sit on my lap because it’s the only place where you can be a good boy?”

Max moaned and dropped his head to fall onto Daniel’s shoulder, it jostling as they walked. 

“Is that getting you hot, Maxy? I already know you’re hard.”

“I want that so bad, please, Danny, please give me that.”

“I don’t know, Maxy, I don’t think you do.”

“I belong to you, Dan, you can do what you want with me,” Max reminded him, tilting his head so that Daniel could see the black line of his collar under his shirt.

“I know, and that’s precisely why I don’t think you do need it. You want me to give it to you so bad, it’s all about you, isn’t it, Maxy?”

“Dan please, I-”

“Be a good boy, now, Max, don’t push it.”

Max fell silent and they continued to walk the streets of London. The lights of the world reflected off Max’s skin, and Daniel knew that if Charles and his boyfriend were here with them, the boyfriend would be busy taking photos and Charles would be using the photos he’d taken to capture the moment in a piece of art, capturing the beauty of the neon reds, purples, greens and blues painting Max’s skin. 

And all Daniel would be doing nothing but looking on proudly. 

Max was the most beautiful person he’d ever had the good fortune of looking at, and when you put Max in an environment like this, in which his clothing was neutral and dark and his environment was light and beautiful, it was almost like it was correcting the misfortune in Max’s mind. Soho created an environment that the twins would be at ease in, somewhere where Charles would spend all his time taking in the vibrancy of the place for fashion inspiration, and Max would get lost in the history and the beauty of the surrounding environment. And Daniel loved knowing that in just under a year, his most favourite person in the world and the biggest pain in his arse in the world would be here permanently. 

“In this one, beautiful,” Daniel gently guided him after they’d been walking for a little while. 

Daniel held the door open for Max as they walked into the restaurant, resting his hand lightly on the small of Max’s back and watching the blush run high on Max’s neck, dancing up across his skin and bringing the red lights from the outdoors inside. 

“I have a reservation, under Ricciardo,” Daniel told the hostess, holding his hand possessively there as the hostess guided them to their table. 

Daniel pulled the chair out for Max and gently removed the coat from Max’s shoulders. He handed the coat over to the hostess and tucked Max in on his chair, passing his own coat over. Max watched him as he walked around to his own chair, and with the way Max was biting his lip, his eyes blown wide and his breathing heavy, Daniel knew one very specific thing. 

Max was 100% turned on by being treated like the sub he was born to be. 

“Can I take a drinks order?”

“I’ll order for you, baby,” Daniel instructed, winking at Max before taking the drinks list off the hostess and picking something for him. 

This was the first time that Daniel had properly brought their Dom/Sub dynamics out into public aside from just telling Max to behave or ordering him around a little bit. And with the fact that Max was shakily taking a sip of water and his eyes were glossing over, and when Daniel sneaked his foot out of his shoe and pressed it against Max’s crotch, he felt the hardness there, he knew Max was definitely enjoying it and that he had to do this more often. 

“Do you have a preference, Maxy?”

“No, Daniel,” Max replied, his voice quiet, his eyes lowering and his head dropping just so. It wasn’t obvious to anyone else but Dan, and he felt a lot of pride watching Max feel comfortable enough to submit to him in public. 

Daniel knew that Max wasn’t really a beer drinker, and so instead simply ordered the house wine, knowing that Max preferred something softer. 

“Did you really have to touch my dick whilst there was a person stood right there?” Max quietly asked, looking up at Dan through his eyelashes. 

“I’ll do whatever I want to, baby boy, remember what you told me in the hotel room?”

Max nodded.

“Repeat it for me.”

“I belong to you, Dan, you can do what you want with me,” Max reiterated, smiling when Daniel joined their hands over the table. 

“Exactly, baby boy, you’re my pretty little boyfriend, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Daniel.”

“Hey, Max?” Daniel suddenly said, his voice shifting and Max looked up. 

Daniel was looking fondly at him, stroking his knuckles lovingly.

“Yeah?”

“Happy Anniversary, baby, I love you.”

“Happy Anniversary, Dan, I love you too,” Max told him, smiling when Daniel lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles, “This is such a nice place.”

Daniel smiled as Max looked around, melting into the soft blue plush seat and looking at the 20s inspired décor, watching the moment that it all sunk in. 

A waiter came back, delivering the wine and taking their food orders, all the while addressing Dan as Max seemed lost in looking at the deep blues and startling gold

“Did you know this was a Gatsby inspired restaurant?”

Daniel bit his lip and looked down at his lap, before slowly looking up at Max,

“Maybe…”

“You _hated_ watching Gatsby.”

Daniel shrugged.

“It’s one of your favourite movies, I’ll watch it a million times if that’s what you wanna do with the rest of our lives.”

Daniel watched as Max wiped at his eyes, shaking his head slightly and sniffing. 

“I don’t know what I do to deserve you.”

“You were yourself, it’s all I ever wanted. From the minute I met you, I’ve always thought about you. And then that day you agreed to go on a date with me, I went home and told my mum, and I cried.”

“You cried?”

“I was so scared you was going to say no,” Daniel admitted, “I was sure that I wasn’t good enough for you. Or that I’d come to pick you up and your Dads or your brothers would stop me taking you out. I don’t deserve someone as amazing as you. And I don’t know who in this world blessed me enough to give me you, but you are the best thing to ever happen to me. And I love you every single day just a bit more than the day before because of it.”

“When you asked me out, I thought it was a joke. I was absolutely convinced that you were winding me up. It was only because you’d pulled me aside and made sure there was no one else around, and also the fact that I could tell you were nervous. I still didn’t know if you was being serious but I was pretty sure you was. I remember when you told me that we was going to a scary movie, I came home and I told my Dads, and I screamed at the kitchen table.”

Daniel laughed as he listened to Max, never once breaking eye contact. 

“I remember telling them that I couldn’t believe you’d asked me out, for one, but also I remember saying about how I couldn’t back out because I’d been waiting so long for that moment that you finally noticed me. I’ve had thing for you since I was probably eleven? But properly had a full-on thing for you since I was like fourteen. It’s mad that four years after first falling for you, I’m sat here, in a Gatsby inspired restaurant, holding your hand and celebrating our first anniversary. I still think I’m going to wake up and it all be a dream.”

“It’s not a dream, baby, this is the real thing. You and me, nothing can separate us. It’s you and me against the world, Maxy.”

The food arrived not too long later, and the two young lovers were wrapped up in each other, laughing and talking quietly. The waiter came back to refill their drinks, and Dan barely noticed to thank him in time, too busy focusing on the happy and relaxed grin on Max’s face. 

“So, applying to uni soon,” Daniel asked, “How you feeling about that?”

“Kinda just want to get it over with now. We start personal statements in a couple of weeks, but I already know where I want to go and what I want to do and what I need to include in my statement, and so I just want to get on with it.”

“You still considering Kings?”

“Yeah,” Max nodded, “Not just because of you and Charles, you know that right?”

“That was going to be my next question,” Dan admitted, “You’re not picking them because we’re both going to be in London come next year?”

“I’ve been looking around, and I went with Valtteri to go and see Lewis and went to a Cambridge open day at the same time, and it was nice but it’s not me. I need a city, and I need somewhere that’s normal, you know? And Kings have such a good programme.”

“I’m not trying to dissuade you or anything, you have to go where you’re comfortable, I just want you to be sure you’re making a decision that’s for you and not for other people, you know?”

“Oh yeah, I know, I know. Dad said the same. If I was going to uni just for another person, I’d be going UCL just so I could be with you. Kings is a 25 minute walk to UCL, and a 30 minute walk to LCF. You’re closer to Charles than me. Kings is good, it’s a nice place.”

“One of Saskia’s, one of my flatmates, one of her friends goes to Kings for I think biology, and they said it’s really good. I think you’d be happy there.”

“I don’t want to leave London,” Max admitted, “I know we live in Outer London and it’s kinda more not-London than it is actual London, but I love being here. I love knowing that we have this on our doorstep. I love knowing that you’re nearby, and my dads are nearby. And there’s some great placement opportunities if you can get to London for developmental psychology.”

“You sound like you’ve thought it through, I’m not worried about you or anything, I seriously think you’re going to be fine going to uni.”

“I’m terrified,” Max admitted.

“Of course you are. I’ve been at uni three and a half weeks, Max, and I’m still scared. But it’s okay, it settles down after a while and once you get into the flow of it, it’s fine. You’re used to a big workload anyway, you’ll be okay,” Daniel promised him.

Max nodded and took another sip of his wine.

“You look so fucking sophisticated right now,” Daniel grinned, laughing when he caused Max to choke on his wine, “I’ll give you something to choke on later.”

“DANIEL!” Max admonished, laughing at his words, “I thought it was me that needed reminding to behave in public.”

“I can do whatever I want, baby, and you have to be a good boy for me.”

“Doesn’t mean you can make a dick joke in a place like this!” 

“Are you trying to tell me what to do, Maximus?”

Max’s eyes widened and he abruptly dropped his head. 

“No, Daniel.”

“Good boy,” Daniel told him, his voice dropping to a tone that he knew would cause Max to shift in his seat. 

The waiter came to take their plates away and Daniel asked for the bill at the same time.

Max was writhing in his seat, which wasn’t exactly helped by the fact that Daniel was tracing his foot up Max’s leg and pressing against his thigh.

“You know, sitting here, watching you be good,” Daniel murmured, his voice only just loud enough for Max to hear him as he leant his elbows on the table and crossed his arms, “Makes me think about doing this again. Only that time, I want to fuck you first, and then plug you up and have you sit here with my come in you and make you behave. And if you’re a good boy, I’ll sneak you into the toilets and get you off hard and fast, and if you’re a bad boy, I’ll sneak you into the toilets and smack your ass.”

“Fuck,” Max whispered, “Fuck, I want that, I want all of that.”

“Better behave then, hadn’t you, Maxy?”

“Dan please-”

“Quiet, Max.” 

The waiter came back over and Daniel pulled his card out, handing it over and making small talk with the waiter as Max shifted in his seat, wiggling impatiently as Daniel deliberately took his time to pay for the meal. 

Daniel looked over at one point and saw the way Max was turned on and had the look in his eyes that told Daniel Max was close to jumping him or dropping to his knees below the table and sucking him off right then and there. 

“Max,” Daniel warned. 

Max had a finger pressed behind his tie, worked between the buttons of his shirt and Daniel knew just what it was that Max was touching. 

Max abruptly pulled his hand away and with the wide eyed look he gave to Dan, he knew Max had done it unconsciously. 

“Thank you, Sir,” the waiter said, and Max abruptly turned his head, glaring at the man who had called Dan sir.

Daniel squeezed his hand warningly and Max pulled his eyes back onto Daniel. 

“I don’t like that he called you Sir,” Max told him as they started to head to the front of the restaurant to fetch their coats back from the coat room. 

“It’s business, Maxy, don’t get jealous.”

“But you’re mine,” Max whined.

Daniel wrapped his arm around Max’s shoulder and dipped his fingers into Max’s shirt collar.

“And you’re mine. You know that,” he told him, running his finger across the leather of the collar. 

By the time they got back to the hotel, Max was sweating slightly and his breath was getting faster in anticipation. He pressed urgently against Daniel’s side as they went up in the lift, sliding his hand into the front pocket of Daniel’s trousers, his fingers pressing against Daniel’s cock.

“God I can’t wait to teach you how to keep your hands to yourself,” Daniel groaned, batting Max’s hand away.

“Are you going to tie me up, Sir?”

“I’m going to tie your hands together and gag your fucking mouth up,” Daniel told him.

Max mouthed at Daniel’s neck, until Daniel threaded his hand through Max’s hair and pulled him back up. 

“That turned you on tonight, didn’t it? Me, paying for things, treating you like the sub you are, having you on my arm and knowing that underneath your pretty clothing I’ve got you ready to take my cock because your collar tells you what to do, doesn’t it?”

“So fucking bad, I loved it so much.”

“Do you think they could tell you were mine, hmm? That they could tell that you weren’t and never will be in charge, because you’re my baby boy, aren’t you?”

“All for you,” Max agreed, pulling at his shirt collar as he stretched his neck. 

Daniel quickly undid the first two buttons button, pulling Max’s tie down slightly and letting the collar sit there exposed and proud, dark leather against pale softness. 

The elevator stopped and Daniel pulled Max’s hand out of his trousers and dragged him along to the room. When the door opened, Max immediately softened his posture and allowed Daniel to pull him in. 

“Take your coat and shoes off and then kneel in front of me.”

Daniel shucked his coat off and leant against the door as Max fidgeted to do as Daniel asked, lining his shoes up against where all their other shoes were so as not to look disobedient. He dropped to his knees in front of Daniel and crossed his arms behind his back seconds later. 

Daniel grabbed Max’s tie and wrenched it up, using it to drag Max closer to him. 

“You said you enjoyed tonight, now show me just how much of a good boy you can be.”

Max didn’t need any further instruction before his hands were coming up and unbuttoning Daniel’s blazer. He pushed it aside and started to fiddle with the buttons of Daniel’s dress pants and all the while he was thinking about how he was going to murder Charles for not using a straight forward button and zip. No. Of course his talented shit of a brother did something complicated with it. The little cockblock. 

Eventually Max was able to get it free and he pulled Daniel’s trousers and boxers down to his knees. He fisted Daniel’s white shirt in his hand and held it against his abs, using his other hand to hold Daniel’s cock to his mouth. 

Max pressed a kiss to the head, before licking a stripe from his balls to the tip, and when Daniel’s hand came to rest on his head, he slowly worked Dan into his mouth. He started with shallow thrusts, working his mouth up and down and stroking what he didn’t currently have in his mouth with his hand. Daniel’s hand tensed around the back of Max’s neck and so Max took a deep breath before taking the entirety of Dan’s length into his mouth, moaning at the feeling of his jaw being held open. 

“Such a good boy, so talented,” Daniel praised, stroking his hand over Max’s jaw and running his thumb across the saliva that had dripped out the corners of Max’s stretched lips. 

Max pulled back and resumed bobbing his head, working Dan slowly. He pulled back to stroke him a bit more, sucking at the underside of Dan’s cock before drinking up some of the precum that was leaking. 

“I’m going to come if you’re not careful.”

“Am I allowed to have your come, please, Sir? All over my pretty face and mouth.”

Daniel moaned at the idea and encouraged Max to take him back into his mouth. The cuffs of Max’s shirt kept catching against Dan’s cock and when Max looked up at him whilst still sucking on the head, Daniel moaned and quickly had to pull Max off. 

Max closed his eyes and kept his mouth open, sticking his tongue out and letting the warm fluid pool on him as Daniel panted. 

Daniel looked down at Max, holding his jaw still and murmured, 

“God you look filthy, like a proper little whore, dressed all pretty in your suit with my come all over your face and mouth.”

Max smirked, making a point of rocking his tongue and staring at Daniel.

“Swallow it then, that’s what you wanted,” Daniel told him, watching Max’s throat as he swallowed his load down. 

“Such a good boy,” Daniel praised, tugging on Max’s tie again and encouraging him up. 

Daniel pressed a soft kiss to Max’s mouth, the two of them moaning as their tongues entwined and Daniel could taste the remnants of himself on Max’s tongue. With Max suitably distracted, Daniel’s grabbed him and spun them abruptly, slamming Max back into the door loudly. Max yelped and then moaned at the idea of Dan manhandling him. 

“I’m going to go and sit on that chair,” Daniel told him, pointing to the chair he’d been sat in yesterday and knowing Max would instantly realise what was going to happen, “And you are going to strip for me. If you make it good, you get treated. If you make it bad, you get spanked. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Max moaned lowly. 

Daniel stared at him, and then nodded. 

“Good boy, I always knew I could trust you to behave.”

Daniel walked off, leaving Max a mess at the door and slumped into the chair. He spread his legs wide, his cock still hanging from his trousers, slowly twitching as it started to harden again, and rested his head against his fist. He dragged his phone out and flicked to a song on his Spotify and Max swore under his breath as it started playing. The music filling the room carefully and Max waited for Daniel’s nod before he started. 

Once getting the nod, Max closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost to the music. This wasn’t about him. He didn’t have time to be embarrassed or nervous. This was about Daniel. 

Slowly Max started to strip, walking closer to Dan with every beat, swaying his hips and running his hands down his body as he shucked his blazer off. The next thing to come was the button of his trousers, popping in and pulling the fabric apart with his thumbs, showing Daniel the tight black boxers underneath, the outline of his arousal heavy and obvious. 

Max let the trousers fall down his legs stepping out of them and taking his socks off as each leg appeared, untainted by the fabric. The tie came next and Max dragged his finger through the knot, pulling it down and trailing his finger down his chest as he went. 

“Throw me the tie, boy,” Daniel whispered and so Max did. 

The buttons of the shirt came next and Max popped each one, letting them open in time to the music until the shirt was open and Max’s heaving chest was obvious. 

“Touch your nipples, Max.”

And so Max did. He rolled the bud between his fingers, his hands disappearing under the folds of his shirt as he moaned. This wasn’t about his own pleasure anymore. This was about putting on a show entirely for Daniel. 

Max let his shirt drop to the floor behind and he finally opened his eyes, looking across at Daniel who was slowly stroking his dick and watching Max. 

“Beautiful,” Daniel praised. 

“Thank you,” Max whispered, stepped forward until he was between Daniel’s knees. 

He bent forward as though he was going to kiss Dan, before turning suddenly and pulling his boxers down his legs, dropping onto Daniel’s lap and twisting his arm up to pull Dan’s head in for a kiss. Max loved being naked in Daniel’s arms, and with the new addition of his collar that Daniel was tracing his fingers under, he knew there was no where he’d ever rather be. 

“Go and get your toys, Maxy,” Daniel said when he pulled away and Max dropped off his lap. He grabbed the gag and held it in his mouth whilst he searched through the bag for the handcuffs. 

Max crawled back and dropped the items onto Daniel’s lap. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Daniel checked, “I won’t be upset if you’re not.”

“Tie me up and fuck me, fuck me until I scream, Danny,” Max whispered, blinking slowly at Daniel as his fingers traced his cock, “Give this to me and let me please you.”

“You’ve already pleased me, Maxy, I’m so proud of you.”

“I want to give you more. I’m ready for it, Dan, I want it.”

“Turn around and put your back to me, Max,” Daniel told him. 

Max followed the instruction, placing his hands behind him and letting Daniel slide off the chair to fall into place behind him. 

Daniel carefully tied the cuffs around Max’s wrists, tugging on the thin chain between them to make sure they were secure. 

“How’s that?”

Max rolled his wrists and looked over his shoulder.

“I wanna come so bad,” he whispered, his eyes bright as he looked at Dan.

“You’re so good, Maxy, I’m so proud of you princess.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Max respond, smiling brightly at Dan.

Daniel grabbed the gag next, slowly pulling it around Max’s front so he knew to expect it. Max dropped his mouth open and closed his eyes, the music still playing softly but this close to him, all Daniel could hear was Max’s aroused breathing. 

“So good,” Daniel murmured, tracing his fingers over Max’s lips and smiling at the satisfied sigh Max gave out.

Daniel pulled Max’s mouth open slightly and slipped the gag in. Max arched his back slightly as he stared at Dan, his eyes going wide and gasping readily.

“You look so hot, princess, I wish I could keep you like this all the time. Just have you in my room, sat in the corner with your mouth stretched open and waiting for my cock to fill you up.”

Max moaned at the idea and Daniel keep talking.

“And if you wanted to leave my room, you’d have to go on your knees completely like this, so that my flat mates know who you are. I wouldn’t introduce you to them, I’d just let them find you, shuffling around on your knees with your dick out, your ass and mouth open and waiting for me, and if one of the said anything, I’d drag you by your collar and make sure they knew it was a sign that you had someone.”

Max nodded quickly, his eyes closing as little moans and gasps fell from his open mouth. 

“Or maybe I’d do this,” Daniel abruptly tied Max’s tie around his eyes, “And have you completely blind. And then you won’t know if they’re coming into my room to look at you, if they’re watching to see if you’re the good boy I tell them you are. And when you please me for allowing them to watch you, I’ll drop my come into your mouth because I won’t _ever_ let _anyone_ touch you. They can’t get off on you but I can. Because you are mine, boy, you belong to me.”

“‘urs,” Max mumbled through his gag.

“Shall I use you like that, hm? Use you as nothing more than a resource for my own pleasure?”

Max nodded frantically again. 

Daniel hooked his hands under Max’s arms and pulled him up to his feet, tying his arms around Max’s waist and pressing his arousal into Max’s ass. 

“Can you feel me, princess?”

Max nodded.

“Can you feel your fingers against my front?”

Max nodded again.

“Tap for me.”

One tap against Daniel’s stomach. Max was fine. He was enjoying it. 

“Such a good boy, I’m so proud of you,” Daniel praised and Max keened under it. Daniel kissed his way up Max’s shoulder and neck, biting a mark under his hairline as one of his hands traced up Max’s body. 

When Daniel pressed his fingers against Max’s nipples, Max automatically pulled his arms into himself tighter and moaned wantonly. And with Daniel’s threaded through the gap between Max’s tied arms and his sides, when Max did that, all he felt was Daniel’s arms tighten around him.

“I wonder if I could get you off like this,” Daniel said, and Max jumped at how close to his ear Daniel was, “If I could get you off just by telling you you’re pretty and touching your nipples. I know I’ve made you come with just my voice before, but I wonder what else I can do. You’re such a horny bastard all the time, Max, I’m surprised you can even focus at school because all you want to do is get fucked and suck my cock. Which I don’t blame you, I’m fucking fantastic, but it makes me wonder what happened to my sweet boy, hmm? That soft and nervous boy that I took on a date. But then you were always a little bit bold, weren’t you? You wanted me to protect you because you knew, deep in your soul, that that’s my job, to take care and look after you, like I’m doing now. And yet you still took a little bit of control on that date. You put my arm around you. You took my hand in yours. You made decisions.”

Max pressed his ass back into Daniel’s cock, trying to get him to move it along as saliva pooled on his lips and slowly started to fall, trailing a beautiful line down Max’s body. 

“So eager, such a little slut for my cock now,” Daniel told him and Max whimpered. 

Daniel pinched his nipples tight and Max screamed through the gag, his body flying forward and if it wasn’t for Daniel’s arms around him, Max would’ve dropped straight back onto his knees where he belonged. 

Daniel pulled his arms free and shoved Max down.

“Seeing as you’re dying to get on your fucking knees, you may as well,” Daniel told him, threading a finger through the ring of the collar and tugging it. 

Max gasped as the collar pulled at his neck but he willingly followed, crawling at Daniel’s side until Daniel could manoeuvre him to sit with his back against the window. Max could hear the rustle of fabric as Daniel pulled his clothes off, and all Max was could do was sit on his knees and wait for Daniel to give it to him. 

What Daniel couldn’t see was that where he’d tied Max’s hands in the cuffs, they were resting at the small of his back with his fingers brushing his cheeks. Meaning that Max only needed to rotate his wrist slightly and he could press his finger against his hole. As Daniel slid his cock into Max’s mouth again, Max pressed his finger in slightly to offer himself some release. He knew he’d be in trouble if Daniel caught him, but he’d been hard for _so fucking long_ and his cock was an angry red now, leaking profusely and all Max wanted was to climb onto Daniel’s lap and rut against his leg to come all over his thigh tattoo. 

Daniel was pulling on his hair again, slamming into Max’s open mouth with no regard for his gag reflex or his sanity, furiously fucking his hips in like this was the last time he’d ever feel this. Max gagged a few times, the sound loud in the quiet of the room and yet could do nothing to stop it. 

His hands were tied. 

Literally.

Max relaxed his jaw as best as he could and pushed his dry finger in more. It hurt and the sting burnt, but _fuck_ did Max love it. He loved when Daniel didn’t fully prep him and fucked him hard enough that he still felt it for days afterwards. The feeling of being nothing more than a pleasure source for Daniel causing Max to moan around his cock as his mind filled with images of his wrists being tied to his ankles and his ass in the air waiting for Daniel to abuse it. 

Suddenly Daniel pulled out and Max had barely a moment to catch himself before there was a loud crack and Max’s face felt like it was on fire. He gasped and shuddered, holding in his orgasm as he let out a slight sob. 

“Get your fucking hand out of your ass, _now_ ,” Daniel warned, his voice firm and Max whimpered as he pulled his finger out. “Do you think I didn’t know you was doing that, hmm? Think I didn’t know that my boy was being stupid? Being a _whore_?”

“‘m ‘o’ry” Max fumbled, his cheek stinging where Daniel had slapped him and his mouth still gagged open stopping his speaking properly. 

“I trusted you to be behave Max, and yet you’ve pulled this stunt again,” Daniel said, and Max could hear the disappointment seeping through. 

Max wanted to scream, wanted to shout from the rooftops how sorry he was, that he knew how to behave but he was lost in the moment, that he didn’t think of the ramifications and was just thinking about how _good_ it felt. 

“I wanted to fuck you baby boy, but I think you’re too busy wanting to fuck yourself, aren’t you?” Daniel told him, and Max wanted nothing more than to grab hold of Daniel’s thighs and pull him back in, to apologise in the best way he knew how. 

Instead he felt the coldness as Daniel walked away and Max sobbed behind his blindfold. 

“‘an, ‘an, ‘ease,” Max gasped, “‘m ‘o’ry.”

“Seeing as you want to fuck yourself so bad,” Daniel said, dragging Max forward by the collar before shoving him back.

Max moaned as he felt a dildo brush against his ass. 

He'd would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit excited about this. 

And by a little bit, he means he’s so fucking excited he might come on the spot completely untouched. 

“I need to prep you, because you’re a bad boy who just fucks himself whenever he wants and doesn’t listen to the fucking rules,” Daniel hissed, slapping Max again. 

The slap and the moan echoed to the deep recesses of the universe as tears streamed down Max’s face. 

“Colour?”

“Green,” Max said properly. He knew he’d be able to speak fairly normally with the gag as the silicone encased ring wasn’t too rigid, but he knew Daniel was getting off on his inability to speak properly, and well, Max kinda fucking loved it too.

“You’re doing so good Max, I’m so proud of you, you’re taking this like an absolute champ.”

Max nodded his appreciation and then dropped his head again, telling Daniel he wanted to go back to what they were doing. 

“Crawl forward for me, if you can even do that without breaking rules,” Dan muttered, and Max shuffled forward as best as he could.

Daniel settled behind him and pushed forward. Max yelped as he fell onto his face, not able to use his arms to break his fall and the muscles pulled tersely behind his back. 

“Before we get to the main event, I need to punish you,” Daniel told him, and Max nodded clumsily.

Daniel runs his hands over Max’s ass before smacking him hard, sending Max’s body jolting forward and a deep moan to escape from him. Daniel’s palm stung with the force and he could only imagine what Max’s ass felt like right now. He ran his hand over Max’s skin, feeling the warmth emanating from where he smacked him, and when Max leaned back into the touch, he repeated it. 

Max was mumbling something as Daniel kept spanking him, something which distinctly sounded like a thank you. 

“You did so well, Maxy, I’m so proud of you,” Daniel said once he was done, pulling Max up onto his lap and running his hands soothingly over the burning skin. Max winced but kept quiet. 

“Does it hurt, baby boy?”

Max nodded shakily and then mumbled, 

“’ood ‘hough’.”

“It’s a good hurt, is that what you’re telling me?”

Max nodded. 

“Do you think you deserve to get fucked, baby?”

Max hesitated for a moment, unsure if it was a trick question or not, and then tentatively nodded. 

“Yes, you do, you did so good. But remember, I need to open you up and you’re going to fuck yourself first and then I’ll fuck you when I’m ready, understood?”

Max nodded eagerly, and Daniel pressed a kiss to his neck, half against the collar and half against his skin. 

“Such a good boy, I don’t deserve such a good boy. Even when you’re naughty you still do so well for me, I’m such a proud boy right now, Maxy.”

Max dropped his head as submissively as he could, trying to prove to Daniel that he was pleased he had made him happy without having to speak. If Daniel wanted him to speak, he’d have removed the gag. 

Daniel pushed Max back off his lap, settling Max on his knees and shoulders again and with cold lube-covered fingers, slowly started to open him up. Daniel knew Max’s pain threshold was pretty high and so he added a second thing only moments after the first. Max loved that rush of pain that shot through him, when it felt like he was going to break apart at Dan’s fingers and he could do nothing but grasp at thin air and moan and push back and scream in his head for Daniel to _hurry the fuck up_. 

But he never would. 

He’d done that once. 

And Max had never felt sexual frustration quite like it when Daniel had proceeded to spend what felt like hours playing with his ass instead of fucking him hard. 

“So beautiful,” Daniel said, pressing a kiss to Max’s back, “Such a pretty boy, so soft and trusting, I love you, sweetheart, my precious boy.”

Max whimpered, pushing back slightly and hoping that Daniel would add a third finger before too long. He needed it, and he was in serious trouble of not being able to control his hips at this rate as he wanted nothing more than to buck and thrash and beg to be filled up. 

He couldn’t come. Not yet. Daniel hadn’t given him permission yet. 

Daniel pulled his fingers out and the next thing Max was aware of was himself being lifted and dropped onto the dildo Daniel had placed there minutes before. Max had almost forgotten about this interlude. 

His world was still encased in darkness and his ass was still flaming, and as he slowly lowered himself down, he knew nothing would beat this moment of Daniel running his fingers along his collar and pressing a loving kiss to his cheek. 

“Perfect,” Daniel finally said, and Max sighed in relief. 

“Fuck yourself,” Daniel told him, and as best as he could with his hands tied behind his back and Daniel somewhere in front of him not holding on, Max pushed himself up and down, his thighs straining at the burn, but knowing he was pleasing Daniel pushed all the pain and hurt away and Max could cry with how fucking in love with Daniel he was. 

“Slow down a sec,” Daniel said, taking Max’s jaw back into his hands and as Max slowed his bounce, he felt Daniel’s cock reappear in his mouth. 

Max lifted his eyes and looked at where he thought Daniel would be, imagining the pride that he would be looking back at Max with. 

Max started sucking as he carried on riding the dildo, and when he heard Daniel groan and his fingers tighten in Max’s hair, he knew he was doing a good job. 

“Fuck Max, I can’t take my eyes off you, I’m looking at you and my heart loves the view, you’re so beautiful, even without all of your submission, you’re so perfect, fuck, I love you so fucking much,” Daniel said, his voice cracking slightly. 

“Enough now, Max,” Daniel said after a few minutes and Max pulled his head back, heaving in breaths to fill his empty body as Daniel helped him to stand up. Max’s legs were shaky and so instead of dragging Max along, Daniel lifted him into his arms. His legs came around Daniel's waist and he could only hope that Daniel had enough of a grip on the rest of his body. 

Gently, Daniel placed him down on the bed and rolled Max onto his front. He removed the cuffs from around his wrists and slowly rubbed the life back into the muscles, rolling Max’s wrists for him and pressing kisses where Max had tugged hard on them and left red marks across his skin. 

Next came off the gag and Max sighed at the relief his jaw felt. His jaw ached badly but the weight of Daniel’s dick in his mouth had been entirely worth it and Max wished he had it back already. The feeling of a dick in his mouth and ass at the same was genuinely one of the best experiences of his life and Max knew it was purely because it was all Daniel. He didn’t like the idea of bringing a third person in, and he knew Daniel was way too possessive to do that, but getting fucked and sucking at the same time? Yeah that was pretty fucking good. 

“Screw your eyes shut, Max, I’m taking the blindfold off,” Daniel told him and Max nodded to say that he’d understood the command. He knew his voice wouldn’t be working right now. 

Max slowly let his eyes open and adjust to the light surrounding him, and when he looked up, all that he saw was the grinning face of his loving boyfriend having turned him onto his back. 

“Can I fuck you?”

“Yeah,” Max said, his voice incredibly quiet and hoarse.

Daniel leant forward and captured Max’s mouth in a slow kiss, their lips moving lazily and tongues catching and when Daniel pushed into Max, the moan transferred straight from Max’s lungs to Daniel’s cock. 

“I love you,” Dan mumbled into Max’s mouth, joining their fingers together and holding his hands as he fucked him deep and slow. 

The time for fucking around and rushing and being kinky was over. The way Daniel was looking at Max told him that this wasn’t about asserting dominance or taking Max because he wanted it. This was them, being young idiot teenagers in love, celebrating their first anniversary because they loved each other. 

It was Dan slowly fucking Max, kissing him slowly, pressing his forehead against Max’s and holding his hands, slowly breathing and slowly sharing his soul with him.

It was Max gasping into Dan’s mouth, kissing him, feeling the love pour out and stroking his fingers across Daniel’s hand, slowly breathing and thanking him for sharing this moment with him.

“Dan, Dan, I want to come, please can I come?”

“Yes, perfect boy, come for me,” Daniel allowed, smiling softly and picking up the pace a little bit to catch at Max’s prostate and send him into a mumbling, moaning mess of a man. 

Max let out a choked scream, back arching up and his head dragging against the pillow as he sobbed through his orgasm. His vision blacked out for a moment as the hard pulses of come finally got the relief and his cock wasn’t screaming at him for attention anymore. Pearly white decorated their stomachs with the closeness of Dan against Max, and seeing Max fall apart, sobbing and screaming and still clutching onto Daniel like he was the only thing keeping him alive sent Dan over the edge as well. 

He fell forward, dropping his head onto Max’s shoulder and biting down on his collar bone as he released, pumping deep into Max and feeling the tears fall from his eyes also. 

“Fuck I love you,” Max cried softly, pulling a hand free of Dan’s to trace through his curls and hold his head there. 

“I love you more baby, you are so perfect, you were so good for me.”

“I really love the collar,” Max mumbled, giggling under the weight of Daniel holding him down. 

“I really fucking love you _in_ the collar. Think I got harder knowing it was hiding under your clothes more than I did knowing I’d get to fuck you tonight.”

“I never want to leave here,” Max told him, and Daniel pulled his head up to look at Max. 

As carefully as he could, Daniel pulled out of Max finally and Max gasped at the sudden emptiness. 

“Let me get a cloth to clean up,” Daniel said, stroking his hand over Max’s hair and pushing it off his sweaty forehead. 

Max reluctantly let go of Daniel and shivered at the cold air hitting him. He looked around the room and smiled when he saw the complete disarray of the room. Suit jackets and trousers were scattered everywhere, Max’s tie had a stain on it that he definitely was not going to explain to his parents, gags, handcuffs and a dildo (that now Max was coherent was wondering where that had come from) thrown aimlessly, and honestly? Max had never seen something that captured the absolute chaos of their relationship more. 

“You good?” Daniel asked as he climbed back onto the bed, settling between Max’s still spread legs and cleaning him up. 

“Where did the dildo come from?” Max asked, coughing slightly as his voice caught in his throat. 

“What do you think me and Tom were laughing about yesterday?”

Max’s eyes went wide as he realised he must've told Tom about what he was planning and he grabbed a pillow and threw it clumsily at Daniel’s head. 

“Oh my god I fucking hate you.”

“Yeah, but I fucked you good, didn’t I? That’s got to make up for something.”

“Come up here and kiss me, and I’ll forgive you,” Max laughed. 

Daniel swiped the cloth over Max’s dick before chucking it somewhere behind him. He dropped down to lay beside Max on the bed, turning on his side and tugging Max into him by the waist. 

“In answer to your previous statement,” Daniel said before he kissed him, “I never want to leave either. I have absolutely loved having you to myself for a little bit, and it’s more than just because we got to have sex and have fun. It’s the little things like waking up next to you and seeing you smile when you get a question right when we’re watching stupid game shows. It’s knowing that I can do this to you, put a collar round your neck and tie your hands together and know that you trust me to keep you safe. I love you because you’re you. You never change. You’re still the same Max I fell in love with, and if I could stay here, in bed with you for the rest of our lives, and the only thing I needed to survive was your smile, then I would.”

“I want that, I want all of it. I want you forever. I miss you, all the time, but I’m so proud of you for doing what you love and studying here, and I can’t wait until we’re closer together again.”

“You still need to come up and spend the weekend at my dorm, I want to show you off to all my friends.”

“But I’ve already met your right hand? He’s your only friend isn't he?”

“You cheeky little bastard!” Dan shouted, pushing Max onto his back again and tickling him wildly. 

Max screamed underneath him, pushing at Daniel to try and get him away and throwing his head back as he laughed. As Max’s neck stretched, the collar pulled at it, and Daniel’s hands slowed as he took in the pure beauty of it. 

Max with a collar was the most beautifully submissive thing in the world, and as he lay here writhing under Daniel’s hands, he knew one very specific thing:

He was going to die at the hands of Max Räikkönen-Vettel one day and he would say thank you for being blessed to have this time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> I have nothing to say lol
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated
> 
> Tumblr @ 3303andmore if you wanna shout at me. We've been thirsting and being horny on there lately, feel free to join us😂


	5. Sunday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazy sex and a little freak out
> 
> That's basically Chaotic Trio Dan and Max in a nutshell
> 
> Kinda hate this chapter, kinda don’t wanna rewrite it, so oops
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Daniel loved watching Max wake up. Not in that creepy way that Edward did it to Bella in twilight, but more in that watching Max sleep and seeing his mind at rest, calmed Daniel’s heart. But watching Max _wake up_ was a whole other thing. Max would pull his arms above his head and breath in deep, yawning as he rubbed his eyes and he’d always give out this tiny little squeak. 

He’d turn to Daniel, and when he’d see Daniel awake, Max’s eyes would light up and he’d get this infectious little grin on his face. And Daniel loved it _so fucking much_. Daniel would lean across and run his fingers through Max’s hair, whilst Max would blink sleepily before he was awake enough to kiss Daniel without just yawning into his mouth. 

And here, in the soft light, Max looked beautiful. The curtains did little to cover the light, however Daniel didn’t care. It fell across Max’s skin with the slats of blinds lining along the notches of Max’s exposed spine. Daniel wanted to trace his fingers over them, following the piano pattern and slowly bringing Max back to consciousness so that Daniel could hug his boy into his arms and hold him tight. 

But Max looked tired. He’d started his final year of compulsory education less than a month ago, and Daniel could already see the exhaustion pouring from his body. He needed to sleep and he needed Daniel to calm his mind for a while. Daniel needed to protect his boy from the darkness of his own mind and he needed to keep Max sane and sated. 

And so as much as Daniel wanted to pull Max into his arms and hold him close and kiss his forehead and then push him onto his back and take him slowly, he needed Max to sleep for as long as possible. More for his own sanity than anything. He needed to know Max was sleeping well and not pulling 4-days-in-a-row all nighters again. 

Daniel folded his arm behind his head, grabbed his phone, and sitting up slightly as he flicked through his social media. He took a photo of the bed, the shape of his and Max’s legs obvious under the blanket and stuck it on his instagram story, tagging Max and captioning it with a simple heart, before flicking through the other stories. Charles had posted a video on his story of himself and whatever that guy was to him dancing around the kitchen to something that Dan couldn’t hear, and Dan smiled at the relaxed expression on Charles’ face. 

Charles was aggressively mouthing along to the lyrics and _he_ wrapped his arms around Charles' waist, spinning him in a circle. When Charles' face came back onto the screen, he was laughing and his eyes were bright. 

Seeing Charles laugh made Daniel wonder about Max. He and Max had just celebrated a year together, and Max was still getting that excited expression on his face that Charles was showing now a month into his relationship. Were he and Max still in the honeymoon phase? Were he and Max going to spend the rest of their lives doing this? Laughing and giggling and being ridiculous? 

Daniel hoped so. 

He looked down as Max shifted beside him, smiling as Max pushed himself into his side more. Daniel dropped the arm that was behind his head to wrap around Max, carding his fingers through his hair and kissing his temple. Max mumbled something and tried to get even closer into Dan, wrapping his arm around his waist and cuddling him tight. 

“I love you,” Daniel whispered into Max’s hair. 

“Shut up I’m sleeping,” Max mumbled back, causing Dan to laugh slightly. 

He felt the curve of Max’s lips against his side as he started to smile. 

“Good morning, baby boy,” Dan said, slowly letting Max stretch against him and wake up. 

“Morning, Dan,” Max yawned, leaning up to catch Daniel’s lips in a lazy morning kiss. 

“How you feeling?”

“Everything aches and my throat feels like sandpaper,” Max laughed, “But I feel so good. Last night was so good.”

“You sure?”

“I really want a shower, or a bath, with you in it, and I want you to make my muscles not hurt anymore, but I seriously loved it. I want to do that again some time.”

“I’ll run you a bath, yeah? And then we can get you sorted fully.”

Max nodded but didn’t relinquish his hold on Daniel’s body. 

“I need you to let go or I won’t be able to do it,” Daniel laughed, brushing Max’s messy bedhead hair off his forehead.

“I just wanna cuddle, I don’t want to let you go ever,” Max whispered, kissing Daniel’s ribs. 

“We can cuddle in the bath, Maxy, I promise. But I need you to let go if you want me to treat you like the Prince you are.”

Max groaned and pushed himself off Daniel, flopping heavily onto the bed and blinking sleepily up at Daniel. 

“I hate you.”

“Alright, baby, you just lay there and think about how much you hate me for a bit, yeah?”

Max nodded and his eyes followed Dan as he headed towards the bathroom, his eyes catching Daniel’s naked skin and grinning at the tattoos on show. 

“Have I ever told you I love your tattoos?”

“You tell me roughly every four hours,” Daniel laughed, poking his head back out of the bathroom and winking cheekily at Max. 

“I should tell you more often.”

“I actually need to talk to your dad about getting another one done. After the work he did on my leg I need him to do more.”

“Are you staying at mine tonight or driving straight back?”

“Depends what time we get to yours. My lecture is at 11 tomorrow so I’ll just see what it’s like. I probably will stay though, one last night to fall asleep and wake up beside you.”

Daniel smiled when he heard silence from Max. The water was echoing through the bathroom, hitting the porcelain of the tub as it started to warm up. 

“C’mon, pretty boy, your bath is ready,” Daniel called through not too long later.

“I’m not moving, you fucked me too good, my limbs are dead, I am dead, I need carrying in the beautiful arms of my loving boyfriend whose muscles make me have an erection every single day.”

Daniel laughed as he came back into the room, Max curled on his side hugging Daniel’s pillow and tapping away on his phone, not bothering to look in Daniel’s direction. 

“Come here then, Princess, let me take you to your throne,” Daniel said, grabbing Max’s foot and pulling him. 

Max held his arms up and Daniel lifted him into his arms, carrying him bridal style through to the bathroom. 

One day he’d be carrying Max like this over the threshold on the day he married him. 

But Daniel was getting ahead of himself. 

Instead, he gently deposited Max on the floor and held his hands as he climbed into the bath. They’d showered the night before, before they’d fallen asleep, but this was less about cleaning and more about relaxing. Daniel climbed in behind Max and let him settle against his front. 

Daniel wrapped his arms around Max’s waist, kissing his throat carefully, sucking a mark under his hairline and soothing over the bite. Max dropped his head to rest against Daniel’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“Thank you for this weekend, it was the best birthday ever,” Max whispered.

“I’m glad you had fun, baby, it’s been a hell of a good time.”

Nothing more was said as Max cuddled back into Dan, his eyes closing. The water rolled through his body, soothing and calming his aching muscles, lulling Max back to sleep. It was only the occasional scraping of Dan’s fingernails against his torso that kept him awake.

“Do you wanna have sex before we go home, or not?” Dan asked, kissing his earlobe.

“Yeah, sure. I don’t know when we’ll get to see each other again, and I want to leave here knowing I got you again.”

“We’ll sort something out Princess, I can’t have you gone for too long. Maybe you can come up to my flat and hang out?”

“I’d like that,” Max replied, “I’d like it more if you kissed me right now though.”

Daniel grinned but denied his boy no longer, bending to catch Max’s lips and kiss him. They lazily made out for a while, lips moving slowly, tongues tying, little gasps escaping, interrupting the otherwise quiet moment. Daniel slowly traced his hand down Max’s body, and when Max bucked his hips in response, he wrapped his fingers around Max’s dick and stroked him. 

Max moaned,

“Oh fuck, fuck, I love your hands so much.”

Daniel laughed, the deep rumble of it tracing down Max’s back and erupting his skin in goosebumps. Max arched against Daniel’s front as his pace picked up slightly. The water was rippling around them and splashing over the edge of the tub, all the while Max gasped out his breaths. 

“Fuck, fuck, Dan, fuck, fu- please, I need to come, let me come, I need it,” Max gasped, “Oh fuck!”

“I should smack your pretty little butt for all that swearing baby, you know a good boy watches his mouth,” Daniel whispered in his ear and Max laughed. 

“Stop torturing me, please, I’ll be good.”

Daniel laughed against Max’s neck, sucking a mark into his skin. His movements were unhurried and gentle, his other hand scraping across Max’s skin and pinching at Max’s nipples. 

“Or fuck me, that’s a good alternative,” Max offered, shifting slightly as Daniel’s arousal poked at his ass. 

“I’m in no hurry, baby, we can take this slow,” Daniel promised, turning Max’s head and catching him in another kiss. 

Max shifted, turning around awkwardly so he was sat between Daniel’s legs still but with their chests pressed together. 

“I really want you to fuck me again,” Max murmured, leaning forward and taking control of the kiss. 

Daniel brought the hand down that had been holding Max’s neck and palmed at his ass, spreading his cheeks slightly and sliding his finger down. 

“Please,” Max gasped into Daniel’s mouth, pushing back to try and get more friction from Dan. 

Daniel hummed back, slowly circling his finger over Max’s entrance, alternating between putting pressure on him and not giving him enough gratification. 

Max was a whimpering, close to crying, mess when Daniel took pity on him, gently shushing him and pushing his two fingers into him. Max cried out at the initial intrusion, more so because his dick was hard and dying for Daniel to get him off than because the stretch of Daniel’s fingers hurt. He was still a bit sore from the night before, but Max didn’t care. He’d take the small bit of pain if it just meant that he got Dan to fuck him. 

Max wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck, burying his head in his arms as he pushed his ass back onto Daniel’s fingers, crying silently. 

“You good?” Dan whispered, slowly pushing a third finger in and stretching Max open. 

“I love you,” Max sobbed, “I love you a lot.”

Daniel smiled and curled his fingers, brushing them against Max’s prostate and making the boy in his arm scream in pleasure as he fucked him slowly. 

“Please fuck me, please, I need you, Dan, please,” Max begged between his tears. 

Daniel stretched him a little more, making sure he was ready, before slowly pulling his fingers out. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

Max nodded eagerly, and Daniel ran his hands over Max’s legs, caressing the muscles and pushing the aches out of them, before nudging him.

“Shift up for me,” Daniel said. 

Max pressed another kiss to Daniel’s shoulder and then shakily pushed himself up, using Daniel’s shoulders as a springboard to move. He pulled himself up so that Daniel could slide down underneath him a bit, the water cooling around their bodies. However, as Max lowered himself back down onto Daniel’s cock, it was as though the water was on fire, their bodies melding into one, their matching groans getting captured by the air and carried into a world of bliss. 

Max clawed at Daniel’s shoulders, bringing their lips together as Daniel pushed properly into Max’s heat. Daniel set a steady pace, rocking his hips up into Max and thrusting as deep as he could in the tight and enclosed space. 

“You feel so good, Maxy, so good and tight and perfect, such a perfect boy for me,” Daniel moaned. 

Max gasped breathlessly, back arching as Daniel thrusted in harder.

“You fill me up so perfectly, so good, so right,” Max whimpered. 

“All for you, princess, you were made for me, my perfect boy.”

Max moaned, dropping his head back onto Daniel’s shoulder and grasping at his own dick, stroking himself in time with Daniel’s thrusts. 

“I want to come,” Daniel said not too long later, “I need it, Max.”

“Come for me, Dan, it’s okay,” Max told him, pressing his lips back to Daniel’s and exchanging sloppy kisses, neither of them in a position to be anything but messy and uncoordinated right now. 

Daniel moaned Max’s name, his hands tightening on Max’s hips and he knew there was a very distinct chance there’d be finger shaped bruises there later. It took only a few more thrusts and Max’s hole clenching on him before Daniel was spilling inside his boyfriend. 

“Fuck,” Dan muttered, trying to catch his breath as Max was still working himself, before taking pity on his boyfriend and scraping his hands up Max’s body and pinching his nipples.

Max spilled over his hand seconds later, his body raw and sensitive and the feeling of Daniel still buried inside of him causing him to come quickly after his boyfriend. 

The young lovers sat there a moment longer, their arms tight around the other and their breathing heavy and loose, and their heads pressing together as they tried to ground themselves back into reality. 

“Now we have to shower because we are actually bathing in your come, which I normally wouldn’t be opposed to but you know, I don’t wanna return you to you parents covered in come,” Daniel murmured, and Max rolled his eyes, 

“You always ruin the moment with a dirty comment, don’t you?” Max laughed lightly. 

Daniel winked at him and Max pulled himself off Dan again, hissing at the pain of being left empty. 

“Come on, princess, let me clean you up,” Daniel told him, kissing his torso as Max pushed himself up. 

Max sat on the edge of the bath, wincing at the pull of his muscles, as Daniel pulled the plug and let the water drain. Daniel winked again as he stood up, carding his fingers through Max’s hair as he adjusted the temperature of the shower water to make sure it was right for them both. 

Max leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and dropping his head onto Dan’s front and breathing slowly. 

“You alright?” Daniel asked, the humidity and warmth of the room combined with Daniel’s fingers carding through Max’s hair causing it to stick up adorably around his head. 

“Tired,” Max admitted, “Don’t want to go home. Don’t want to go back to school. Don’t want to see Charles being happy and adorable with _him_ whilst I’m trying to not cry every day because I’m freaking out and missing you.”

“Hey,” Daniel said, interrupting Max and squatting down in front of him, “Things will be okay. You’ll do fine, you _are_ doing fine. Your doctor literally told you you’re doing amazing and that you’re safe to reduce your meds, okay? You are doing good, and I’m so proud of you. And I miss you every day baby but we knew this would take a while to get used to.”

“I don’t want to get used to it,” Max told him, sniffing slightly, “I want you to come home.”

“We have to, Maxy, but you know that I miss you and I wish I could be there all the time, but you are doing so good and you will get used to me not being here all the time.”

“I don’t like it…”

“I don’t like it either, but that’s life, Max. We will still be okay because I’ve got you and you’ve got me. And we’ll be together as much as we can, we’ll get used to change and we’ll settle into our routine. And I’m always on the end of the phone if you need me. And you know that even if I’m in a lecture but you need me, I will always answer the phone.”

“We’re still gonna okay, aren’t we? I know I’m kinda not helping things right now because I’m freaking out but we will be okay, won’t we?”

“Max, I promise you, baby, we will be fine. You’re the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep. I’m not going to forget about you or ‘move on’ from you. You’re my boy, okay? I never want anything but you.”

Max nodded and scrubbed at his eyes, pushing the tears away. 

“Come on, beautiful, let’s get you cleaned up,” Daniel gently eased, pulling Max into his arms and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Max leant back into him as Dan kissed up his neck, cradling him lovingly under the pouring water. Max knew that no matter how much he probably frustrated Daniel with his anxieties and his need for reassurance, Daniel loved him and would protect him from the stupidity of his own mind sometimes. 

“Hey, stop listening to your head, I’ll always love you, you and all your anxieties. I fell in love with you knowing all of this exists and knowing that it’s part of you,” Daniel said. 

“How did you..?”

“You get this look on your face and your shoulders tense slightly when you get lost in your head,” Daniel shrugged. 

Max felt the tears build up again, only this time it was due to feeling in love with the boy whose arms he wanted to spend the rest of his time in. Daniel noticed the little things, cared about the little things, wanted to protect Max from them. 

“I don’t deserve you,” Max murmured. 

“Yeah you do,” Daniel disagreed, “You deserve to be happy, Max. Let yourself be happy.”

And wrapped up in Daniel’s arms, Max thought it was time that he started accepting that he could be happy. He could be scared and anxious and fearful of a life where he and Daniel were separated, but he could be happy too. 

Daniel’s arms were simply the most perfect place to be happy in too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max will be okay, we just sometimes have to have a minor breakdown when you realise life is going back to not being in the arms of the person you love 24/7 (can you tell isolation is getting to me lmao)
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated
> 
> Tumblr @ 3303andmore


	6. Sunday Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks, the final chapter of Anniversary Kink. 
> 
> This one took a while because I couldn't get the vibe right but I think I like it??? I dunno I'm in a weird headspace with writing lately, it's strange. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it x

“What did you get up to then?” Seb asked, smiling at the two teenagers curled up together.

“Explored London mostly,” Max smiled, “He took me shopping and I spent the entire time whining. Went to a really nice place for dinner yesterday for our anniversary. I didn’t even complain about wearing a suit the entire time!” 

“I’m going to make Dan take you out more often then,” Seb joked, “Anything to have you behave yourself.”

Max and Dan looked at each other, and Daniel smirked as he traced his hand up and down Max’s leg. 

“Yeah, he was a good lad, you should be proud of him,” Dan nodded. 

Max bit his cheek to keep in the moan and stop himself from dropping his head in submission. He’d pleased Daniel this weekend and that’s all Max wanted. The tips of his ears burnt as blush crept up his face at the knowledge of what he’d done to behave. His backpack had his new toys in it, waiting to be shoved away into the box at the bottom of his drawers. The cuffs, the dildo, the gag and the fucking blindfold. 

Oh fuck Max had to get his tie dry cleaned. There was still cum on it from where Dan had decorated his face before tying the tie around his eyes. 

“I’m going to go and sort my bag out, I’ll be back in like 5 minutes,” Max promised, pressing a kiss to Dan’s cheek and scarpering up the stairs. 

He quickly knocked on Charles’ door and walked in before his brother could give him the affirmative. 

“What do you know about getting cum off fabric?” Max asked without hesitation. 

He knew he could’ve just googled it, but his brain was frantically running and he didn’t think he’d be able to understand it. 

Charles blinked at him for a moment, grimaced slightly before asking with regret evident in his voice,

“What kind of material? And how long has it been on it?”

“Silk, and like 24 hours.”

“Stick it in cold water and let it soak for a while, then scrub it with detergent and it should lift off,” Charles shrugged, his hand busy threading his needle through some fabric as he looked at Max.

“You’re the best.”

“I know I am,” Charles grinned, “And tell your boyfriend to stop sending me photos of you sleeping just after you've had sex.”

“Never,” Max smiled back, “Thanks man.”

Max left again, heading into his own room and dragging his tie out of the suit carry-case and looking at it. Thankfully the stains weren’t too intense and Max hoped his brother knew what he was talking about. He walked into the bathroom and ran some cold water in the sink, letting a pool be created in the basin as he stared at the stains. 

He’d gone into the weekend thinking that Dan tying him up and gagging him at the same time would be too much, yet last night had been arguably the best sex Max had ever had. He’d thought that not being able to touch Daniel and have the gag in would be terrifying. 

What he hadn’t factored in was the fact that Daniel would know that without even having to have it mentioned to him. He’d kept his hands on Max during so much of it, brushing his hair and stroking his cheeks, and the memory of being a complete fucking toy for Daniel to just use and bend and do with as he wished was so fucking arousing and-

Shit now Max was hard. 

And Dan was downstairs and he couldn’t exactly go and fetch him just so that he could fuck Max or get him off.

And of course his fucking phone was downstairs with Dan…

There was also the small issue of that fact that he couldn’t exactly leave his cum-stained tie in a sink now. Charles knew about it’s existence but he didn’t know it was the tie and he didn’t know Max was cleaning it in their _shared fucking bathroom_. But if Dan found out that Max touched himself without permission, Max was going to get his ass smacked so bad and he didn’t exactly think it was appropriate that that happen in his family home. 

Max’s breathing picked up slightly as he tried to calm himself down. He bit his lip and gripped tightly onto the edge of the sink, closing his eyes and trying to not think about the strain in his jeans. Instead, Max dunked his hands into the cold water, scrubbing at the stain to help remove the worst of it. The cold helped marginally, and Max knew there was no way of getting out of this without having to admit something to Dan. 

Unless..

Unless he just hoped that Dan wouldn’t find out?

He could get away with it..

Right?

Max turned back to the door and quickly turned the lock, pressing his back against it and popping the button of his jeans. 

He shoved his jeans and boxers down, his erection springing free and when Max wrapped his fingers around his length, he felt a sigh of relief.

“Oh fuck,” He whimpered, squeezing himself tightly and slamming his head back onto the door. 

Max bit his lip as tiny whimpers and gasps escaped his mouth, breath catching in his lungs as images flashed across his mind of what Daniel had done to him the previous night. How being restrained and held down, his ass in the air and Daniel smacking him, and then the feeling of Daniel’s cock in his stretched open mouth and a dildo in his stretched open ass was so fucking good, fuck, Max was going to cum and he was going to scream. 

His hand was speeding up on his dick and he slammed his over hand over his mouth, pressing his thumb and forefinger over his nose to try and limit his ability to scream as he let out a sob. 

Fuck Max now had to clean cum off the sink as well as his tie. 

He grabbed the hand towel and ran it under the tap to wipe away the mess he’d made. And when he looked in the mirror, he saw the flush on his cheeks and the water in his eyes and his head was spinning. 

At least he knew know that if he needed to get himself off, remembering Saturday night would be a great way of getting to it. 

Once the mess was cleaned, Max grabbed his tie out of the sink and quickly rinsed it. He’d settle it on the radiator in his room to dry and see if the stain had come out before he tried this washing detergent thing Charles told him about.

He tucked himself back into his trousers and grabbed the towel and tie, and unlocked the door. 

Immediately he went wide eyed. 

“Have fun?”

Daniel was stood, leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom door, his arms folded across his front, his head lolled back against the wall and his ankles crossed in front of him. 

“Erm..” Max murmured, holding the towel and tie close to him and staring at Dan with wide eyes. 

Daniel smirked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“What aren’t you telling me, princess?”

Max heaved in a breath and dropped his eyes. 

“In your room, darling,” Daniel told him, nudging his head at Max’s door. 

Max hurried through to his bedroom, dropping the towel and tie onto the radiator and then turned back to Daniel. 

“If I touch your dick, is it going to be wet, Maxy?”

Max bit his tongue and then slowly and shakily nodded his head. 

“What did you do?”

“I got myself off thinking about you using me last night,” Max admitted, his body shaking in anticipation. 

Daniel’s eyes darkened as he walked towards Max. Max took a step back, and then another, walking until his back slammed into the wall and Daniel smacked his palms onto the wall beside Max’s head. 

“You did what?”

“I touched myself,” he whispered quietly, desperately trying to not look at Daniel’s muscles or he was going to cum in his boxers again.

“Did I give you permission to do that?”

Max shook his head and dropped his head.

Daniel’s finger poked under Max’s chin and Max barely held in a moan at the strength of Daniel’s finger pushing his head up. 

“Are you turned on right now, Maxy?”

“Yes, Dan,” Max whimpered. 

Dan nodded slowly, pursing his lips slightly and Max let out a slight sob. 

Daniel stepped back and Max wanted to reach out, wanted to put his hands on Daniel’s hips and pull him in until their crotches were rubbing against each other. 

“Dan?”

Dan didn’t say anything, instead he stepped back further and pulled his belt from his trousers. 

“Dan..” Max murmured, his voice hesitant. 

“I’m not gonna hit you with it,” Dan promised, and Max sighed in relief. “I’m just going to tie your hands together and make you behave, okay?”

Max gulped and nodded. 

“Are you okay with that?”

Max nodded quickly and presented his wrists to Dan. Dan folded his belt and threaded it through the buckle, tying Max’s hands together. 

“Pull,” Daniel told him, and Max flexed his wrists, “How’s that?”

Max had a little bit of room and if he bent his wrist just so, he’d be able to slide his hands out no problem. For the first time they were doing this, he needed it easier. 

“Good.”

“Sure?”

Max nodded again and Daniel used the long bit of the belt to drag Max’s arms down again.

“Get on your knees.”

Max fell heavily and shuffled after Dan as he pulled him over to sit on Max’s desk chair. The thick leather was wrapped around Daniel’s hand and Max had to take a deep breath to hold in his pure arousal at how fucking good Dan looked. 

“Seeing as your hands are a bit occupied, you’ll have to use your mouth, won't you?” Daniel told him, and Max frowned for a second before Daniel spread his knees and pulled Max forward. 

Max nearly face planted Daniel’s crotch and he understood now what Daniel meant. Max took a shaky breath, swallowed nervously, and opened his mouth. Daniel’s hand rested heavily on the back of his head and Max bit down on the button of Dan’s jeans. He had to work it a few times before it popped and Daniel patted his head in praise. 

Max dragged the zipper in between his teeth and pulled it down. The sound of the zip was silent compared to the whooshing pulse in his ears, and Max looked up at Dan once he had done it.

“Get on with it then,” Daniel said, and Max nodded.

“I’m sorry for touching myself,” Max said, and Daniel raised an eyebrow.

“Did I say you can talk?”

Max shook his head quickly and focused his attention back on Daniel’s dick. Max frowned as he tried to work out how he was meant to get Dan’s dick out of his clothing, unconsciously running his tongue across his upper lip. Daniel’s fingers darted out and captured Max’s tongue in his fingers, pulling his mouth open and staring at him.

“What’s your problem?”

Max flicked his eyes back and forth between Daniel’s face and his crotch, unsure if he was allowed to talk.

“You can talk, baby,” Daniel nodded, letting go of Max’s mouth so he could drop back.

“I don’t know how to get to your dick, Sir,” Max whimpered.

“You’re a smart boy, baby, I’m sure you can figure it out.”

Max felt frustrated tears work up and he bit his lip.

“I don’t fucking know!” Max shouted, and Dan pulled back. 

“Max-”

“I don’t fucking know, I don’t fucking know, I’m not that fucking smart just give me your dick.”

Daniel pulled Max up and quickly the belt off of Max’s hands, holding him in his lap and shushing him slightly.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You know you can stop at any point I’m sorry I should’ve made that more explicit.”

“I didn’t want to stop!” Max argued, “I just don’t know how to be good for you and I hate it and I fucking want to be better and I don’t know how and I want to be good because you do some much good for me and I love what we do but I don’t know how to do so much and so much of it freaks me out because I’m stupid and inexperienced and you can do so much better than a fucking freak of a nerd like me!”

“Max, give me your hand,” Dan ordered and Max instantly dropped it into Dan’s to let Dan press it against his chest, “Right can you feel my breathing? Just follow along with that, you’re getting yourself worked up and you’re going to panic, and so we’re going to calm down first okay, and then we’re going to talk about the fact that you make me the happiest boy in the world, okay?”

Max curled tighter into Dan, the desk chair squeaking under their combined weight but Max didn’t care. He needed to feel Dan as close as possible. 

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed, burying his face in Dan’s neck. 

“It’s okay, baby boy, you’re okay, focus on the breathing okay? So, sit up for me a bit, that’s a good boy, you’re so good for me, and take a deep breath in, hold it, now let it out. And keep doing that, follow my chest Max. You’re so good Max, you are so good for me and I love when you’re naughty, okay? But keep breathing, that’s it, good boy. You’re not a freak and yeah, you don’t have the experience, but we get the fun of exploring that together, okay? I like getting to experience these things with you for first time. And I’d never, ever, want to do something that you don’t like.”

“But I keep contradicting myself, like one day I’m like oh don’t fucking tie me up I don’t like the idea of it and then the next I’m all tie me up and fucking use me, and-”

“Max you can contradict yourself a million times, it doesn’t matter. You have to do what you’re comfortable with. For a while now, I’ve been calling you boy and princess, and you’ve always liked it. But if tomorrow you turned around and said I don’t like it anymore, I would stop. It doesn’t matter if it’s something we’ve been doing for months or an hour, you can change your mind because that’s what this is. It’s exploring yourself and your sexuality and your body, it’s not just sex, Max.”

“But what about-”

“Max, just focus on your breathing, okay? We’ll talk properly when you’re okay.”

Max fisted Daniel’s shirt in his hand and dropped his head back onto Daniel’s shoulder. It took a little while until Max’s breathing wasn’t shaking and the tears weren’t falling, and Dan simply stroked his hand through Max’s hair as he waited for him to calm down. 

“I’m really sorry,” Max whispered.

“Don’t worry about it, Max, it’s fine. I promise I’m not mad or upset, I just want you to be okay.”

“I want you to do that again, I want you to use your belt to tie me up, I want that.”

“That’s cool, Max, but not right now. I’ll stay tonight, and we can do it then, but not right now. You might think you’re in the right headspace, but I can promise you that it wouldn’t be as good right now. Let’s just wait, just a few hours, and do it later, okay? I promise you, you was doing so good and I’m so proud of you, you are perfectly behaved for me and I love when you push back, I love when you get cocky and I love when you don’t always do what I tell you to. You may not think you know what you’re doing, but you’re doing everything right,” Dan paused to press a kiss to Max’s cheek and run his hand down Max’s thigh.

“But does it not piss you off when you tell me to do something and I don’t?”

Dan laughed lightly and shook his head. 

“Never darling. If I wanted you to be a pure submissive I’d treat you completely differently. I’d punish you so much more than I do, I let you get away with it because it’s what I like. I like that you’re a brat sometimes and I like that you push back and I like that you can take a little bit of charge on things.”

“I don’t know how to please you though.”

“Max, did I cum this weekend?”

Max frowned and nodded.

“When?”

“In the car, and when I gave you the blowjob, and then when you fucked me on the bed, and then this morning,” Max regaled. 

“And what did you do in the car?”

“I talked to you?”

“Exactly, Max. You made me have that orgasm. _You_ made me have all of them. It’s always you, baby, no one but you.”

Max sniffed and wiped at his face. 

“So, I do make you happy, don’t I?”

“Max, I’m never happier than when I get to spend time with you. It doesn’t matter if it’s in your presence or whether it’s over facetime and text. You make me happy, baby, in every single way. I promise. What’s brought this on, hm?”

“Just someone at school…” Max shrugged, averting his eyes. 

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing, just people are dicks.”

“Max, tell me,” Daniel ordered and Max’s eyes widened and dropped at the tone. 

“Someone just made a comment about the mark on my neck once, about how you just use me because I, you know, do what you want, and I just.. I like doing that. I like doing what you want. But I don’t know if I do what I’m supposed to.”

“You’re doing everything right, Max, I promise you.”

“I know we have this conversation a lot but-”

“I’ll have it 50 fucking times a day if that’s what you need, Max. It’s about keeping you safe and keeping you happy, okay?”

Max nodded and burrowed into Dan tighter, his eyes closing. 

“I still need to punish you for touching yourself without my permission,” Dan whispered in Max’s ear a few minutes later, and Max moaned at the deep rumble of his voice. 

“Please punish me, Sir.”

“PIZZA!” Kimi’s voice cut through the air and Max seriously wanted to scream. 

“Told you I’d make you wait for it,” Dan replied, kissing the spot just Max’s ear and pushing him up off his lap. 

Dan quickly did the button and zipper back up on his jeans but left the belt on the floor. 

Daniel followed Max’s eye to look at it and shrugged, 

“No point putting it back on if I’m just going to be taking it off again in an hour to tie you back up and fuck you hard.”

“Oh fuck,” Max groaned, his eyes screwing shut.

“Come on, pretty boy, I’m hungry.”

Daniel tugged Max along, heading downstairs to sit with Max’s family and eat pizza. Daniel sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, dragging Max into his lap and holding him around the waist. 

“You’d think spending the entire weekend together would make those two behave, and yet now I get to sit and watch Dan touch my brother up whilst I eat my pizza,” Charles muttered, rolling his eyes, however the fond smile on his face stopped any ill feeling be real. 

“You didn’t see me complaining when I walked into the cafeteria at school and kept seeing you mounting-”

“Alright you two, end it now,” Seb muttered, cutting Max off. 

Dan was laughing as Max shoved pizza into his mouth in protest, raising his eyebrows at Charles and shrugging. Max cuddled back into his chest, running his hand over Daniel’s arm and tracing a pattern onto the skin as they ate.

“Oh, I actually wanted to talk to you, Kimi, you got any appointments free soon?” Dan asked whilst Max was busy arguing with Charles over something. 

“I’ll do anytime for you, do a late night one if you want, weekend or whatever. What you wanting?”

Dan pulled his phone out of his pocket and, without letting Max see, pulled up the picture of what he wanted. 

“That’s the one we talked about before?”

“Yeah that’s it, you think it’s a good idea?”

Kimi shrugged, 

“Course, if it’s what you want.”

“Can you do the 3 for me on my finger at the same time?”

“Bwoah you’re taking all my business now, Dan,” Kimi said, but Dan grinned at him fondly. 

“That’s why you love me,” Dan replied, laughing at the way Max’s sharply turned to him at the phrase, “Don’t worry, jealous bum, I don’t wanna fuck your dad and I’m pretty sure he don’t wanna fuck me.”

“Yeah funnily enough, Dan, you’re not my type, bit too young for me,” Kimi laughed, wrapping his arm around Seb when he glared at him too.

“Nice to see jealously runs in the family,” Dan replied, hugging Max tight and kissing his neck. 

“Being a dick runs in their choice of lover as well apparently,” Seb muttered.

“Hey! Mine won’t be!” Charles protested, screaming when Seb patted his head and messed up his hair. 

“You’ve also not known each other that long. Dan was the sweetest lad originally, now look at them. They can’t keep their hands off each other. Give it time, and he will turn out to be a loving dick too,” Seb told him. 

Charles rolled his eyes and pulled his phone into view, trying to fix his hair and grumbling quietly. 

“I’m seriously regretting letting you bring me home and not just going back to your flat,” Max murmured in Dan’s ear, “I forgot how annoying they are.”

“And yet you love them,” Dan replied, squeezing Max’s waist lightly. 

“Plus you owe me a belt,” Max whispered, pressing a kiss under Daniel’s jaw and smirking when he felt Daniel’s arm tighten as it stroked over his stomach. 

“Hey, Dad?”

“Max, just go and have fun, it’s fine. Just same kind of rules as normal, be considerate,” Kimi told him, never giving Max a chance to ask the question of whether he could be excused or not. “Have fun for the final time.”

The two of them flushed and climbed up, Max refusing to look at his brother or parents. 

“Do you really have to call him out for his sex life when I’m just trying to eat my pizza?” Charles asked, grimacing as they headed out.

“Did you really have to keep stumbling home drunk when we were just trying to sleep?” Kimi asked back, and whilst Max couldn’t see Charles’ face, he knew that Charles would be frowning and furiously trying to justify his old behaviour. 

“I forgot how much fun it is watching your brother get embarrassed that you’ve got more of a sex life than him,” Dan laughed.

“He’s not got as sex life at all, he’s really adamant about this waiting and taking his time shit.”

“Cute, he should, he should take his time, he doesn’t want to rush into this.”

“That’s what I was telling him. I told him we waited for months until we had sex for the first time, and I think it made it better for him knowing that he doesn’t have to rush into it now that they’re getting a bit more serious.”

“I bet he’s scared, isn’t he?”

“After everything they went through? Yeah he’s terrified.”

“He deserves this to go well for him, he deserves his happy ever after.” Dan nodded, and Max wrapped his arms around his waist once they got into his room. 

“As much as I’m enjoying talking to you about my brother, you promised me a belt around my wrists and to make me pay for being naughty,” Max reminded him, lightly pressing his lips against Dan’s and rocking their crotches together.

“Are you sure you’re good?”

Max nodded, dropping to his knees in front of Dan and dropping his head onto his chest.

Dan grabbed his wrists in his hand, holding them tightly to the point that Max was sure there’d be bruises there when he woke up the next day. 

“Do you remember what you were doing earlier?”

“Trying to suck your dick.”

“Before that,” Dan corrected, leaning back against Max’s door and dragging his wrists higher. 

“Touching myself without your permission,” Max said quietly. 

“And why did you do that?”

“Because I was thinking about last night, and how you were using me, and I got hard and my phone was downstairs and I didn’t know what to do so I got myself off in the bathroom.”

“Why did you not shout for me?”

“I-I-I don’t know,” Max stumbled.

Dan nodded slowly, his eyes darkening as he looked down at Max. 

“Take your shirt off and get the belt,” Dan ordered and Max hurried to do so. 

Max threw his shirt into the corner of his room and passed the belt up to Dan, presenting his wrists instantly. 

Dan quickly tied the belt in the same way he had earlier, giving Max a bit of room so that he can easily slide his wrists out if he needed to. After making sure Max was okay, Daniel pulled his shirt off and threw it to join Max’s. 

“Get on with it then,” Dan replied, stroking his fingers through Max’s hair and encouraging him forward again. 

“Am I allowed to suck you off?” Max asked, his eyes brightening.

“Sure, if you do well,” Daniel nodded and Max dived forward, grabbing at Daniel’s jeans button again and popping it open, quicker this time now he had the experience.

Daniel’s hand tightened in his hair and Max got on with it quicker. He didn’t want to disappoint Daniel again. He pulled the zipper down again, and this time, when Max pulled back to think, he didn’t feel the same frustration and tears. Daniel wasn’t angry, Daniel would never be angry. He wanted Max to take his time and be safe in his own head, he didn’t need to speed through it if he wasn’t ready or sure yet. 

Max teased the edge of Daniel’s boxers in between his teeth and pulled his head back, smiling when he realised this to be the most effective way to remove Dan’s pants. His jeans were still up around his hips, but if Max pulled his boxers down right, it should pull his jeans down enough too.

Daniel smiled encouragingly at him when Max chanced a glance up, nodding lightly at him to let him know that was he was doing was pleasing Daniel. 

Max grinned up at him with his boxers still between his teeth and then ducked his head, pulling them down and moving his head back in before he removed them from his mouth. There was no way he was risking them snapping back against Daniel’s body and risk getting in more trouble. 

“You’re so good, Maxy,” Daniel praised, “Such a good boy.”

“Can I suck you now? Please?” Max quickly added when he realised he’d forgotten his manners. 

“Of course you can, Princess.”

Max raised his tied hands, trying to ignore Daniel’s slight laughter when he had to find a way to manoeuvre his hands around to grab at Daniel’s dick to help it into his mouth. He dropped his mouth open and licked at the tip, flattening his tongue and running it around the head of Dan’s dick, smiling when he heard Daniel groan and his hand tighten in his hair.

Slowly he sucked the head into his mouth, linking his fingers together over Daniel’s dick and working what wasn’t in his mouth with his joined hands.

Daniel let his free hand run over the leather around Max’s wrist, and when Max looked up at him with wide eyes through his eyelashes, Daniel’s eyes seemed to darken and he abruptly dropped his head back to slam into the door. 

“I fucking love your mouth, fuck, Max, you’re so good. You’re so talented, such a good boy, I love you so much baby.”

Max smiled and sucked him down further, taking Dan into his mouth and bopping his head fully. Daniel moaned as Max worked him, and when Max stopped for a moment to look up at him again, Daniel wrapped his hand around the back of Max’s neck and caressed the skin there. 

“You had such a beautiful collar here yesterday,” Dan whispered, “Fuck I love you.”

The edge of Max’s lips curled up slightly, eliciting a groan from Daniel at the sight of Max’s mouth curled around him and quickly tugged him up. 

Max whined as Daniel’s dick dropped from his mouth, but the sound was quickly muffled by Daniel pressing their mouths together, licking into Max’s mouth. The two boys moaned as their tongues tied and they kissed sloppily, Max’s tied hands brushing against Daniel’s cock with every movement. 

“I want to fuck you so bad Max,” Dan whispered as he pulled away, “I want you so bad.”

“Fuck me, Danny, fuck me hard.”

Daniel grabbed Max by his arms and quickly spun him, pushing him face-forward onto the bed. Max quickly crawled up it as best as he could and Daniel was quick to follow after him, smacking his ass once before his hands fumbled at his jeans, undoing them and pulling them and Max’s boxers down without hesitation. His jeans pooled around his knees and Max whined when the warmth of Daniel’s body left his.

“Dan please,’ Max begged, his tied hands resting between his knees and his shoulders pressing into the soft fabric of his blanket.

“Shhh, Maxy, it’s okay,” Daniel promised, and Max barely held in a scream when Daniel’s slick finger pushed into him without warning. 

Daniel prepped him quickly, curling his fingers as he added them and catching at Max’s prostate, making him moan and gasp as he bucked his hips, trying to get Daniel to fuck his fingers into him harder. 

“Stop moving, or I won’t fuck you,” Daniel warned, pressing soothing kisses to Max’s ass and bottom of his spine. 

Max clenched his fists and screwed his eyes shut but nodded clumsily. His breath was ragged and it honestly felt like he was never going to feel satisfaction again, his dick hard and aching between his legs at the lack of stimulation. 

“Are you good?”

Max nodded and whispered,

“Yes.”

Daniel pressed another kiss to the base of Max’s spine and pulled away. Max whimpered slightly in anticipation. 

He felt Daniel moving around behind him, and whilst he couldn’t see Dan very well, he knew he’d be slicking himself up, and probably simply staring at Max, waiting to see at what point his impatience fought through and he disobeyed Dan again. 

“You’re so good, Max, look at you, behaving and being a good boy, such a perfect boy aren’t you?” Dan praised and Max felt himself smile and his breathing slow in relief. 

There was sweat beading along his hairline and he knew his face was flushed. But he didn't care. He'd pleased Daniel. 

“Dan please, please, I need you to fuck me, I need to feel you, please, please, I’ve been good, I’m sorry for breaking the rules, I’m really sorry, but please, I need it, please,” Max begged when Daniel simply started rubbing lube over his entrance instead of actually fucking him. 

Daniel didn’t say anything, simply pulled down on Max’s hips as he lined himself up. Max pulled the sheets between his teeth as Daniel slowly pressed into him, trying to hold in the screams as he knew that his family weren’t too far away. 

Daniel grabbed the long strap of belt in his hand and tugged it hard, pulling Max’s hands harder between his legs and sending waves of pleasurable pain flying through his muscles as Dan fucked into him. 

His breathing was getting weak when Dan started to speed up, all previous air that had been pulled into his lungs immediately pushed out again as Dan found his rhythm, roughly fucking him and catching at that sweet spot that sent Max into a babbling, begging mess every single time. 

“Dan, Dan, please,” Max whimpered, his body screaming for release as he repeated the words as though they were the only ones he’d learnt. 

His arms were screaming, his shoulders were pulling, his hands were raw, and Max was in a state of pure bliss. 

This was everything. 

“Please, Dan, please, I need you,” Max begged as Daniel kept fucking into him with little regard for what Max was saying, almost as though he was only bothered by his own release and not Max’s. 

“I mean, you’ve already cum once today, surely you don’t want to again?” Daniel asked.

“Please, I won’t do it again, I won’t cum without your permission, please Dan, please, Dan,” Max whimpered, gasping as every thrust hit him harder. 

“Wait your turn,” Dan told him and Max slammed his head into the quilt, moaning and clenching at Dan’s words. 

It wasn’t many thrusts later before Daniel’s hip movements became more erratic and his hold of the belt relinquished slightly as he came. Max’s arms sunk into the mattress at the feeling of being released even though Dan's grip on his shoulder never relinquished. 

“Dan,” Max cried, “Please!”

Daniel pulled out of Max without hesitation, and flipped him onto his back. Max pulled his hands up to his chest and arched his back the second Daniel wrapped his fingers around him. 

“When you’re ready, Maxy,” Daniel said, his voice indifferent yet slightly hoarse. 

Max moaned and wiggled underneath him, his mouth falling open in a silent cry as he spilled over his stomach, not able to last much longer as Daniel fisted his dick. 

“Not gonna lie, I was hoping to make you scream and have your dads wonder if I’d just murdered you instead,” Daniel grinned, pressing a kiss to Max’s cheek when he saw the glare Max whipped up for him. 

“And that’s the precise reason why we wait until my family have left to have sex,” Max back chatted, but even he had a blissful smile on his face and he looked happy.

“I’m sorry for my freakout earlier,” he said as Daniel started to undo the belt and rub his fingers over the red skin. 

“Max, honestly, don’t apologise for it. If you need to have a freakout mid sex, you gotta have a freak out mid sex. I don’t want you to think that just because we’re in a moment that you can’t still pay attention to your own needs. You know what you need and the moment wouldn’t have been right if you wasn’t entirely in the right headspace for it.”

“I don’t you to leave,” he admitted, “I think that’s what it was. It was knowing that this is going to be the last time I see you for a while and I don’t wait it to be. I want you to stay.”

Max felt the tears building up in his eyes and a quiet sob fell from his lips as he looked at Dan, his voice cracking as he talked. Daniel smiled sadly back, dropping to lay beside Max and pulling him into his arms. He ran his hands comfortingly over Max’s back and shoulders, through his hair and pressed kisses to his forehead, gently shushing him. 

“I’m not going forever, Max. I’ll be a train ride away and you know you can always come to me. It takes me half an hour to drive here, I will aways come and pick you up and spend some time with you.”

“I know, it doesn’t mean I won’t miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you like absolute crazy,” Dan told him, “But we’ll see each other soon, and we’ll hang out as soon as we can. I want you to come up to my flat anyway, I want you with me for another weekend. I want to explore London with you and take you exploring across England. We’ll make our own future, Max, you and me. We’re going to do something amazing one day, let’s have some fun along the way, yeah?”

Max nodded and cuddled himself into Daniel’s chest. 

He knew they needed to get up, knew they needed to clean themselves up and Max was pretty sure he could convince Daniel to go for a second round in the shower. 

But right now, he just wanted to lay here and think. 

Think about the future with Daniel by his side. 

And honestly?

It seemed like a pretty amazing place to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you don't follow me on Tumblr you might not be aware, but throughout April and the first few weeks of May (May 20th to be precise), I'm going to be a bit more absent. I will still be writing, but I am going to have 6 deadlines in the space of 2.5 weeks for Uni that unfortunately must take precedence. And so I will be taking a small step back from writing once I finish the Valewis fic, but alas priorities much change sometimes. 
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback are always greatly appreciated
> 
> Tumblr is at 3303andmore if you wanna yeet about Daniel Ricciardo being David Attenborough with me
> 
> Thank you again for reading this one, it was definitely a lot in a short time frame for me but I enjoyed it and I hope you did to :)


End file.
